


Heavy Fog and Cracked Mirrors

by DemonsAmongUs



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, F/M, Haunting, M/M, Past Violence, Romance, Supernatural Elements, first person POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsAmongUs/pseuds/DemonsAmongUs
Summary: When you were a child, a man would visit you every night by appearing in the corner of your room. The man would never speak to you or approach you, he would simply watch over you. He only ever spoke to you one night. As the years passed you forgot about the man, however he did not forget about you.





	1. Chapter 1

It was raining heaving that night, the thunder and lightning had rendered you too scared to sleep. Thunder was a particular fear of yours, it always had been. There was something about not knowing what it truly was that frightened you, lightning bothered you, but not nearly as much as the thunder. When the storm started over four hours ago, you had been sitting downstairs with your family, watching the TV and talking about your days. At first, your dog rose from his bed beside the fire, ran to the window and began to growl.  
"Come away! What is he growling at?" Your Father asked your Mother as he raised his head from the days newspaper, your Mother simply shrugged her shoulders and took another drink from her cup of coffee. After another growl emitted from the dogs mouth, a loud bang of thunder sounded from the dark skies and you screamed loudly as you covered your ears. "For God's sake, (name)! You scared the shit out of me!" Your Father's words to you caused your Mother to place down her mug and harshly kick his legs as she stood from the couch and lifted you from the floor.  
"Don't worry, it's only thunder! It can't hurt you. Let's put you to bed and when you wake up, the storm will be over. Would you like Baxter with you?" She asked in a comforting voice, with a nod of your head, your Mother called the small dog who ran up the stairs before your Mother. Your bedroom was similar to any other of a girl your age; colourful and filled with toys, stuffed animals and books. After placing you down gently in the bed and covering you with your blankets, your Mother turned on the night light beside your bed as Baxter jumped onto the bed and laid on your small feet. "Now, try and sleep." With that, your Mother kissed your head and closed the door behind her. The sounds of rain smashing against your window, the wind howling outside and the thunder filled your ears; you bunched the blankets in your hands and pulled them up to your chin as you looked at the window. Baxter laid silent on your bed as he slept, unfazed now by the storm; unlike yourself. A flash of lightning lit your room in a silver glow, reflecting the shadows of the tree branches outside on to your walls. Still, Baxter remained silent. When the light faded and the thunder was rumbling lowly in the sky, you sighed deeply, steadying your nerves before you laid down and closed your eyes. After a short while, you began to feel a heavy feeling wash over you as you began to drift to sleep. The room was silent, the light patter of rain on the window was the only sound to be heard; then you heard it. Baxter began to growl lowly once again and, when you sat up, you found the small dog sitting closer to you. His tail was down as were his ears and he bared his teeth as he growled into the corner.  
"Baxter? What is it, boy?" You asked the dog as you stroked down his back, however he did not stop. With a tired rub of your eye, you reached to your bedside table and turned on the lamp. As soon as the room was lit, you gasped and froze in your bed when you looked into the corner. A man, dressed in all black with strange symbols on, was standing in the corner. You assumed it was a man by his height and his build, his face was covered by a silver mask with horns and no mouth, only a nose and eyes. The man did not move, he did not speak. He simply stood in the corner with his hands linked behind his back; he looked like a guard on duty. Who was he? And why was he in your room? Should you call your parents? Or would the man do something? You ran these questions through your head as you watched the man in fear, your heart beat quickly in your chest and there was a loud ringing in your ears, a lump rose in the back of your throat and your hands shook. Unsure of what else to do, you cleared your throat, gripped the blankets once again and spoke. "Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" As you finally spoke, the blue eyes of the faceless man turned to look at you, causing you to gasp and sit up straight. He still did not move, he simply looked at you with steel eyes. "A-are you in charge of the storm?" Slowly, the man nodded his head; making you smile and sit forward a little in your bed. Baxter, who had stopped growling but was still watching the man, ready to pounce if he needed to, laid down once again when you ran a hand down his back. "Could you please tell it to stop? I'm scared of thunder, I don't like it. I can't sleep." The man's eyes narrowed a little and, slowly, he stepped out of the dark corner a little. You moved back in your bed as the man approached you, he stood beside the bed and looked down at you. Now he was closer, you could smell something warm on the man; it reminded you of Christmas.  
"Why are you scared of thunder? It cannot hurt you." He said, his voice was slightly muffled by the mask, but you understood him. You shrugged your shoulders and laughed a little.  
"Everybody is scared of something. What are you scared of?" You asked the man, a small chuckle escaped his hidden lips and his hands came from behind his back; he wore a strange ring on one of his fingers with a smaller version of his mask on it. Unlike a moment ago, you didn't feel scared of the man. He emitted a happy feeling to you, one that made you forget the thunder and the storm. His scent brought happy memories to you and his eyes seemed somehow familiar.  
"I cannot tell you. It is a secret." He whispered, making you laugh as you nodded. A loud crack of thunder sounded from outside once again, causing you to scream a little and bring the blankets higher. "Do not be afraid of the thunder. It is merely a sound, sounds cannot hurt you. I promise you, Little One." With that, the man took hold of one of your hands and pressed the non-existent mouth of the mask to the back of your hand. The floorboards on the stair case began to creak as someone quickly walked up them. The man looked at you once again before he stood and walked back into the corner of the room, soon disappearing into the darkness. You sat forward to try and see him, however he was no where.  
"(name)? Are you okay? Is it still the thunder?" Your Mother asked as she opened your door, you turned to look at her and simply smiled as you nodded. Even if you did tell her about the man, would she have believed you? You never told anybody about the man. As you grew, he continued to visit your room whenever there was a storm. He would stand in the corner of the room and watch over you as you slept, though he never spoke or approached you again. Like many things, as time passed you forgot about the man and his visits. You moved from the house you grew up in and into your own apartment, you began work as a photographer and you began socialising with your friends in bars and clubs. You slept with strangers when you had too much to drink and always regretted it the next morning; telling yourself you would change your ways. Of course, you never did. You were quite well known for your work and would get a variety of people coming to you for photo shoots. 

One day, whilst you were working with a company who asked you to take photos for their new season catalogue, a man asked you a question you had never thought of before.  
"Mind if I ask you something?" He asked, with a shake of your head, the man continued. "Where did you get that pendant from? It's very interesting, I must say." The question brought your attention away from the camera and model to look down at the heavy metal pendant which hung around your neck. You placed the camera on its tripod and held the charm with both hands, gently brushing it with your thumbs. Where had you got this from? You couldn't remember. All you knew was that you had had it ever since you were a little girl and had found it when you moved. You hadn't taken it off since.  
"You know, it's the strangest thing...but I can't remember where I got this from. Weird, huh?" You replied, the man laughed with a nod as he looked at the pendant you held.  
"Would you mind if I took a look? I have somewhat of an eye for antiques, I think that might be one." He asked, with a small smile and a shake of your head, you brought the pendant over your head and handed it gently to the man. As you returned to your work, you could hear the man behind you humming as he examined your pendant. He had surprised you when he first walked into the studio with the model, he was dressed sophisticated. He wore a black fedora hat, a long black coat and black glasses. He had not removed the glasses, though the hat and coat were hung in the green room. "And you say you can't remember where to I acquired this piece?" The man asked, you turned and smiled to him as you shook your head. "Interesting. Take a break." The model nodded and quickly left the set. Once the door closed with a dull thud, the man walked closer to you and held out a small looking glass to you as he straightened the chain of the pendant. "Look at the metal used to make the chain. I have never seen metal like this. It is truly interesting." You could not see what was different about the metal, however you simply nodded and smiled to the man. "And the symbol, how strange. Are you religious?" With a laugh, you shook your head. "Strange, that you should own something like this. I wonder, will you part with it for a price?" Although you did not know why, when the man mentioned buying the pendant from you, you felt suddenly panicked and concerned. With a quick shake of your head, the man simply smiled and nodded. "Of course. Here, allow me." As he stepped closer, he placed the pendant back over your head and let it hang around your neck once again. "You are attached to the piece?"  
"I suppose so. I don't really know why, though. Like I said, I don't know what it is or where I got it from. But...I wear it every day. I even sleep in it. Strange, huh?" You asked the man as he walked to the small table in the corner of the room to make you both some coffee. You looked at the metal pendant in your hands and smiled.  
"Truly, it is strange. Although, your dedication to the piece must mean something to someone." The man told you as he handed you a brown paper cup with a smile. "You are doing wonderful work, may I see some?" With a smile, you led the man to the tripod and began to show him some of the photos you had taken. On the occasional photo, he would gasp, hum or even applaud. "Bravo! Truly wonderful! They will look wonderful!" The man's enthusiasm towards the photos made you smile and even a little proud of your work; for the first time in a long time. He continued to look through the camera, until he stopped and turned to you. He placed both gloved hands on your shoulders, pulled you close and kissed both of your cheeks. "Thank you for your work! A reward will come your way! Et ego veniam ad vos cito*". The man's words confused you, though you laughed and took a drink from your coffee. You were about to ask him what language he was speaking, however the model called him from the doorway. With a smile and a bow of his head, he excused himself. With a small laugh you turned to the photo the man had stopped on and instantly drew your eyebrows together when you looked at the screen. Behind the model, in the left corner, there was a faint figure. It was a tall figure with wide shoulders and a hidden face. You did not realise it, but as you were looking at the photo your free hand had gripped the pendant around your neck. Who was that man? A fault of the camera, perhaps? Or the light? Nobody else was standing anywhere near the woman, how was there a man standing there now. As you placed down the coffee cup and removed the card from your camera, you quickly sat down on the old, battered couch and plugged the card into your laptop. When the photos transferred, you found the particular photo and instantly zoomed in on the figure. You felt you recognised the eyes of the faceless man from somewhere, but where? The steel blue eyes were glaring straight into the camera as he stood with his hands behind his back. He wore a black suit with strange symbols on it, covering his face was a silver mask with horns, eyes and a nose; though without a mouth. As your grip around the pendant tightened, you were distracted from studying the photo when a door slammed in the distance, making you scream as a thunderous bang echoed around the room. "Oh! I am sorry if I startled you! Are you okay?" The man placed his hands on your shoulders and leant over ever so slightly. "Isn't it a wonderful photograph? I think this is my favourite of the shoot so far. Ready to continue?" With a slow nod, the man once again left the room to fetch the model in her new costume. As your heart rate steadied, you looked at the figure once again and wondered if the man could see it too.

*=And it will come soon


	2. Chapter 2

-3 Months Later-  
The man had called to arrange a meeting about doing some more photo shoots with you soon, which made you feel genuinely happy. You were never very confident or proud about your work, however, receiving such praise and feedback from a customer brought you a true sense of happiness. Currently, you were sitting on your couch, preparing your laptop to take notes as the man read his ideas out loud to you. When there was a knock on your door, you were surprised at the sight that greeted you when you answered; the man was standing there wearing the same things as before, only now he held a bottle of wine and a large bouquet of flowers.  
"Salvete*, my dear! I'm sorry I am late." The man announced as he stepped into the apartment when you opened the door wider to him. The eccentric nature of the man made you laugh, you had never seen or known anybody quite like it. "For you! As a thank you for accepting another shoot." With a smile, you took the two gifts from him and laughed when he kissed both cheeks again, like he had before. You took his coat and hat to hang, however he kept the gloves and glasses on once again.  
"Please, take a seat. Glass of wine?" You asked as you walked into the kitchen, smiling when you heard the man talking to himself in the same language you did not understand. The wine looked expensive and old, he truly was an eccentric in every way. When two glasses were filled and the flowers stood in water, you joined the man in the front room and handed him a glass. With a wide smile, he said a toast.  
"Here's to another wonderful shoot together! Iubentium**!" You gently tapped the glasses together and took a drink from the rich tasting wine. "You have a lovely home, so many wonderful photographs. Did you take many of these?" With a smile and a nod, you motioned to a photo sitting on the fire place and the man walked over to it.  
"I took that one at my brother's wedding. I wasn't hired as the photographer, of course, but my Mother wanted at least one taken by me." You told him, he smiled as he looked at the photograph. You remembered taking the photo and could not help but smile yourself.  
"They all look truly happy." The man replied as he placed the picture back and held out a hand to you. With a small laugh, you took it and sat beside him as he guided you both to the couch. He took another drink from his wine and cleared his throat before he spoke. "Tell me, are you married?" You laughed loudly at the man's question and shook your head; causing him to laugh. "I see. Do you wish to be?"  
"Are you offering?" You asked, the man began to laugh and shook his head as you took a drink.  
"I know of many young women who do not wish to marry at all. Marriage seems to be a thing of the past today. People seem to prefer sleeping with someone for one night over a lifetime with one person, haven't you found?" He asked, you simply nodded and took a drink. You wandered of the man somehow knew what you would sometimes get up to and if it offended him. Luckily, after a few moments of silence, a gloved hand settled on your leg and long fingers curled around. You looked at the man to find him smiling to you. "Should we begin?" 

With a laugh, you finished your glass of wine and nodded as you typed down what the man just told you. He reached over and began to fill your glass again as you typed.  
"I am afraid this one is quite different from the last. The last bottle was a vintage, from Italy. This is not as old." The man offered as he took a drink of his own new glass from the different wine. You simply smiled and took a drink, true, it was not as smooth or rich as the last; but it did not bother you. He let out a deep hum and gently swirled the wine around the glass, watching as the red liquid ran down the inside of the glass. "Tell me, does this tattoo have any meaning?" You looked up from the screen of your laptop to glance at your wrist, seeing the tattoo of the dying rose. With an embarrassed laugh, you shrugged.  
"I got that when I was younger. Too young to have a tattoo, anyway. I believed I was a misunderstood teenager and wanted something to show for that. I know, it's dumb. I guess having a dying rose made it a little different from tattoos other people have." You told the man, you let him take a closer look by holding out the wrist to him. Gently, he placed down his glass and wrapped gloved fingers around your arm; his thumb brushed the tattoo and he smiled a little. As you looked at the man you could not help but wander why he never removed the glasses or the gloves, a fashion statement perhaps? He was older than yourself, much older and had a bald head and a thin moustache. Everything about him seemed to be a fashion statement.  
"You know, despite the fact that this rose is dying, it still holds beauty." He suddenly said, bringing your attention back to the tattoo. Once again, he ran his thumb over your wrist and stopped above your veins. "There can be beauty in decay." The man's words made you smile, seeing this, a smile came onto his face. "You know, I have a new idea for the shoot. I have to think about this and plan it. May I get back to you?" With the smile still on your face, you nodded and stood as the man did. "Thank you for a lovely evening. I look forward to getting to work on this one." You brought the man's coat and hat from the closet and helped him on with the coat.  
"Me too. I look forward to hearing from you." You replied as you held out your hand for the man to shake. However, he turned it and kissed the back of it before he straightened his back and smiled to you.  
"Good night, my dear." He said before he left your apartment. You watched down the hall until he stepped into the elevator and out of sight. Behind you, you heard a strange sound that brought your attention back to your apartment. As you locked your behind you, the sound went off again. You searched around you, looking for the source of the sound; though you could find nothing. Thinking nothing more of it, you picked up the glass the man had been using and took it into the kitchen before you picked up your own and walked into your bathroom to take a shower. As you stood beneath the hot water, you looked down at the tattoo on your wrist that you had hated for so long. Now, however, as you looked at it you remembered the man's words. A small smile appeared on your lips as you ran a thumb across the ink on your skin. You took a drink from your wine and hummed deeply as the hot water ran down your back. You felt truly relaxed, no thoughts were running through your mind and you had forgotten all about the strange noises coming from your front room earlier. Your eyes began to feel heavy as you stood beneath the water, however, something caused you to open your eyes and gasp as you looked around you. You tore back the shower curtain to try and find the person who had just touched your shoulder. You placed your own hand where you had just felt the long, warm fingers curled around your shoulder bone. What was that? A feeling of fear rose in your chest and you quickly turned off the cascade of hot water, wrapped a towel around your body and grabbed your glass of wine before you quickly made your way down the hallway and back into your front room. You filled your glass again and looked around your room, making sure there was nobody there; a nervous feeling was in your chest as you looked around your empty front room. Just then, you noticed the flowers sitting in the vase on the table. With a smile, you sat on your couch, put the glass down and gently ran your fingertips over the soft petals of the deep red flowers; you had never seen a colour like it. The same warm feeling filled your chest once again as you admired the flowers. Suddenly, the sound went off once again; you rose from the couch once again and looked around the room, this time, however, your attention fell to the camera sitting in the tripod, connected to your laptop. Slowly, you knelt down in front of the laptop and began to click through the files from your camera; something caused you to go wide eyed as you looked at a particular photo. It was of yourself and the man; you were sitting in front of him on the couch as he looked at your wrist. Only, there was something different about the scene on the photograph; surrounding the man was a dark shadow, the same shape as his figure. As you looked closer at the photo, you narrowed your eyes and zoomed into the corner of the photo; you gasped loudly when you saw the same figure standing there from the photo shoot months before. The figure looked exactly the same; standing with its hands behind its back, looking straight into the camera with bright blue eyes. What was this figure and why did it keep appearing in your photos? Your hand wandered to the pendant around your neck and you tightly held it in your palm as you looked at the figure. You turned to look at the corner of the room, where the figure was standing in the photograph, yet you saw nothing. With a shaking hand, you removed the camera from the tripod and aimed it into the corner, taking a photo. Instantly, you observed the photo and let out a sigh of relief when you saw nothing there.  
"Time for bed, I think." You muttered to yourself with a small laugh as you quickly drank the rest of your wine and made your way down the hall, into your bedroom.

The coldness of the room had been blocked by the warmth of the blankets wrapped loosely around your body as you slept. A heavy wind was blowing outside, sirens of police cars and ambulances could be heard in the distance; but you slept heavily. Heavier than you had ever slept. You didn't wake when the blanket was slowly pulled down, over your chest and legs, until it pooled at the bottom of your bed near your feet. Neither did you wake when a hand gently brushed along your shoulder and collar bone, slowly climbing your neck until a soft, gloved finger brushed your cheek. When you stirred a little, the hand was brought away, but soon returned when you once again settled.  
"Somno et somno excito in laetitia***." A voice whispered into your ear before a kiss was pressed to the side of your neck by a pair of cold lips. Reacting to this in your deep sleep, you groaned a little and shifted your body closer to side of the bed the feeling came from.  
"She will wake soon, we should leave." Another voice whispered, the voice was muffled and sounded strange. The man kneeling beside you continued to brush a finger down your cheek as he dismissed the other figure with a wave of his gloved hand. The tall masked figure, though concerned, remained silent and took a step back as the kneeling man sighed deeply and leant closer to you. His eyes scanned your sleeping face before he pressed the cold lips to your own; the masked man looked down at the floor when he noticed this, though remained silent. The cold lips on tour own were soon gone as the man leant back and ran a gloved hand through your hair as the free one settled over your heart, feeling the steady beating.  
"Sleep. It is a strange thing, do you not think?" The man asked the other, who's eyes now raised from the floor to look at the bed. The kneeling man sighed once again as the hand on your heart slowly descended down, gently dragging his fingers down your stomach. "Almost like death, without dying. A state of complete awareness. Beautiful, isn't it?" Before the man's hand could descend further, he stood from the floor and walked to meet the taller masked figure who looked down at him with cold blue eyes. The two men remained silent as they looked at you asleep in your bed, unaware of any of what was happening. Slowly, the smaller man turned to look at his taller companion and nodded once. "You have work to do." Was all he said before he opened the door of your bedroom and down the hall. The man left standing in your room suddenly relaxed his posture and sighed deeply. His relaxed shoulders seemed painful as he rolled one backwards with a quiet groan. His eyes moved to your sleeping figure and, with gentle footsteps, he knelt beside your bed and took hold of your hand in his own. His fingers curled around your hand and the cold mask was pressed to your skin, non-existent lips pressed a kiss where as the blue eyes closed tightly. As you stirred once again and rolled onto your side, the man raised his eyes to look at you and smiled behind the mask as he ran a hand through your hair. "Brother, come." With the call from the man in the front room, the one knelt beside your bed stood with a deep sigh and, reluctantly, left your room. 

 

*=Greetings  
**=Cheers

**= Sleep and wake joyful


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning your eyes felt heavy as they opened slowly, your head ached a little and your throat was dry and sore. As you sat up, you groaned and placed a hand on your head, closing your eyes as it pounded. What was that wine you had drank the night before? You didn't feel drunk, or even a little tipsy. With a sigh, you turned to the bedside table and picked up your phone, checking the time and sighing when you noticed you had slept in longer than usual. After remaining sitting in the bed for a long while, you finally managed to pull yourself from the bed, wrap your robe around your body and walk down the hall. After making coffee and taking a painkiller, you made your way into the front room and smiled once again when you looked at the flowers in the vase. They smelt fragrant this morning and your smile grew as the smell hit you as you made your way to the couch. You turned on the TV to watch the morning news as you drank your coffee, however you didn't pay much attention to it; however, something in the table caught your eye. With one raised eyebrow, you placed down your mug and reached forward to pick up the single red rose on the table. Tied to the stem was a small note, tied with a piece of red silk ribbon. Smelling the rose, you could tell it was not from the same bunch of flowers in the vase; feeling concerned, you turned the note over and raised an eyebrow as you read it: 'Una rosa per il decadimento*' As your eyes scanned the foreign language, you suddenly realised there was only one person who could have left this here. You brought your mobile from beside you and found his name, he had given you his work telephone number to get in touch regarding work. As you waited for him to answer the phone, you read the note over again.  
"Good morning, my dear. What causes you to call so early?" His voice asked from the other side, with a deep sigh, you placed the rose beside you.  
"How did you get into my apartment and why did you leave this here?" You asked, a moment of stunned silence followed. "Sir?"  
"I do not know what you are talking about. I have not been to your apartment since I left yesterday. What am I supposed to have left?" He asked, you looked down at the rose in confusion as you explained it to him, hearing him sigh as you finished. "May I come to your apartment to see this note? I can be there in 30 minutes." You agreed and hung up the phone. The rose remained sitting beside you on the couch, however you quickly stood and moved away from it to get dressed. 

The man sat on your couch, looking at the rose and the note whilst you made coffee for the two of you. When you walked back into the front room and sat beside him on the couch, he thanked you for the coffee and quickly turned his head as he put his glasses back on.  
"I promise you, this was not me. Who would break into a young woman's home to give her this?" He asked as he took a drink from his coffee.  
"There was no signs of anybody breaking in. I'm at a loss for words about the whole thing. I'm sorry I accused you, Sir." You replied, taking a drink from your own cup before you sighed deeply. The man beside you pulled out a silver box from his trouser pocket, opened it and held it out to you. You had not smoked for some years, however, you took a cigarette and thanked him as he lit it for you before lighting his own.  
"Please, call me Emitrius." He told you, you smiled and nodded as you blew out a cloud of smoke. Your attention turned to the photos you had found on your laptop with the figure in the back. Should you mention it to Emitrius? Would he think you were trying to fool him with the whole thing?  
"Hey... do you mind if I show you something?" You asked, with a smile, he shook his head and moved his legs to the side as you retrieved your laptop. When you loaded the picture you had found last night, Emitrius looked at the screen with one dark eyebrow raised. "I didn't take this, someone else did. But... look at the corner." You pointed to the figure in the corner of the photo and zoomed in a little.  
"Well, that certainly is strange." Was all he said before he stubbed out his cigarette in the small ashtray on your table before he took a drink from his coffee. "What is it?"  
"I... don't know. But it was there at the photo shoot too. Whatever it is, I recognise it. I seem to know it's eyes, how it stands...I know it sounds insane." You said, when Emitrius put a hand on your knee, you turned to look at him to find him smiling to you. As he sat this close, you could see something strange about his eye behind the dark glasses.  
"It does not sound insane. Whatever this is, perhaps it has always been there, hm?" He offered, you simply sighed and nodded. "As for the note, it says 'A Rose for Decay', it is in Italian. Whoever wrote it must know about that tattoo of yours." The thought send a shudder down your spine and you took a large drink from your coffee. "You know, roses seem to be somewhat of a flower that matches your soul. Delicate, feminine, yet dangerous." As he said this, you turned to look at the older man sitting beside you and laughed a little as you put out your cigarette and took a drink. "How are roses dangerous? How can any flower be dangerous?" You asked as you brought your knees to your chest and rested your back against the arm rest of the couch. Emitrius smiled as he looked at you before he too sat back and crossed one slender leg over the other. His movements were graceful and seemed carefully planned, as though he always had his next move in his head. "Roses have thornes, do they not?" He asked simply, you laughed a little and nodded. "Atropa Belladonna, more commonly known as Deadly Nightshade, causes hallucinations. Gloriosa causes skin irritation and is deadly if ingested. Henbane, or Stinking Nightshade, is deadly. You see, my dear, beautiful things can too be deadly." He whispered as a gloved finger settled beneath your chin and he smiled a little. You smiled back to him and took a drink from your coffee when he once again moved his hand back. "I should leave, I have meeting in a short while." The man stood from the couch and smiled down to you as he took your hand and pressed his other on top of it, tapping gently. "You should get some rest. You look exhausted." You simply nodded and said goodbye to Emitrius as left the apartment. With a sigh, your eyes shifted back to the rose on the table and you wandered who could have possibly left it there. As your eyes remained glued to the flower, your head suddenly began to spin and you felt nauseous. You tried to put down your cup of coffee, however you fell from the couch and landed on the floor with a thud and a groan. The mug rolled away from you and coffee spilled out onto the floor, you tried to sit up, however you felt sick whenever you moved. "You said no harm!" You heard a muffled voice shout, you raised your eyes and gasped when you saw the same masked man from your photos standing by your door, his hands were on his hips and he was looking at something behind you. "I did not agree to any of this!" "Does she look injured to you? You think I do not know what I am doing?" A voice behind you shouted, this voice was also muffled, but it was a little clearer due to how close they were to you. When a hand took hold of your hip and tried to turn you around, you screamed and found strength to try and crawl away from whoever was behind you. As you crawled, you heard the person behind you sigh deeply and the sound of footsteps walking away from you. When you made eye contact with the man in the corner, a warm smell drifted to you and you felt a strange feeling of comfort in this frightening ordeal. You held out a hand to the man and, much to your relief, he began to walk towards you. He knelt beside you and quickly caught you as all strength left your arms and you fell limp. "Put her on the couch." The other person said, however the person holding you simply looked down at you and ran a rough hand through your hair. In his blue eyes there was worry and panic, but he remained silent. "Omega. The couch." You moved your eyes across the room to see another figure dressed exactly the same as the one holding you: the one called Omega. This figure looked a little taller and broader, his eyes were not as bright as the others and they remained glued on its companion. "Omega!" The figure holding you suddenly jolted when the other shouted and, with no effort, he lifted you from the floor and placed you gently on the couch; he placed a cushion behind your head and instantly knelt down once again to take hold of your hand. Intense eyes met yours as you turned to your side, however your attention was soon brought to the other figure as it stood beside the other. "W-who are you people? How did you...get in here?" You asked, the hand holding yours tightened and you heard a deep sigh behind the mask. The other figure looked down at you with emotionless eyes. "You will find out everything soon enough." Was all the figure said before it walked away once again, disappearing from the room. The figure holding your hand moved closer and ran a hand through your hair once again. "I am sorry. He did not tell me he would do this to you. Are you in pain?" He asked, you simply shook your head, hearing a sigh of relief from hidden lips. "That is something at least. Listen to me, (name). Just do what they say, they will not do anything to you. I promise you." As these words sounded, you went wide eyed as you recognised the voice, the smell, the mask. "You...who are you?" You asked again, your voice stuck in your dry throat as you spoke. The grip tightened as the blue eyes moved to look behind the couch, towards the doorway leading to the hallway. "Now, was that really necessary?" A new voice asked, this one was much clearer than the others and had an accent to it that you did not recognise. A smell filled the room, that of candle smoke. The figure kneeling beside you let go of your hand and stood up, resuming the usual position. You reached your hand back out to the only familiar figure in the room, the only one that made you feel safe. The blue eyes instantly widened, however the figure did not move. A new figure now stepped into view, one that made you go wide eyed and gasp; if you had enough energy, you would have screamed. The slender figure help up a gloved hand to you as he moved closer, sitting on the edge of the couch. He placed a hand on your legs and mismatched eyes looked into your own. "I am sorry you have been treated this way. I am sure it was not necessary." The man said, you simply breathed deeply and nodded. This brought a smile to his lips, a feature that looked strange on the face which looked like a skull. "Now, allow us to introduce ourselves. That fool over there is Alpha. I believe he owes you an apology for treating you like this." The other masked figure stepped back into view and bowed deeply before standing with its companion. "I believe you know this gentleman. Omega, you know Miss (Last Name), correct?" Your eyes moved to the familiar blue ones once again and, as the masked head nodded, the man sitting on the couch let out a small laugh. "You may call me Papa. It is more informal, I feel we know each other. We have known each other for a long time, Miss." You raised one eyebrow as the man spoke, however he simply tapped his gloved fingers on your legs in a rhythm and hummed deeply. "Tell me, are you in any pain?" "N-no." You managed to stammer. The man smiled and clapped his gloved hands together. Instantly, the two masked figures stepped forward. "Now let's get you sat up, shall we? Omega." Instantly, the familiar masked figure knelt beside you and wrapped an arm around your waist as he helped you sit, you turned to look at him and smiled a little in thanks. Something in those blue eyes hypnotized you,you felt you could not look away. "Alpha, get this poor woman some water." With a nod, the other figure once again left the room. "Now, I feel I should explain." The man named Papa had explained everything to you. Why Omega and himself had been with you since you were a child and why they had suddenly returned now. "You see, your Mother knew my brother. When she was a young woman, they were close. However, after a certain time she simply chose to stop seeing him and us. She made a pact with my brother, one that meant she must pass something on to her own daughter." He told you, the mismatched eyes wandered to look at the pendant which hung around your neck and you instantly took hold of it. "That pendant is your tie to Omega, he is your guardian, technically. When you chose to wear it again it strengthened the bond between the two of you once again, although he has always been there. You just could not see him, you have chosen to see him, us." You turned to look at the man standing behind you and smiled to him, although you couldn't see if he was smiling back, his eyes seemed to brighten. "When my Mother stopped seeing your brother was it because of..." You began to ask, however, before you could finish Papa simply nodded. "She left him for my Father?" Another nod. "Why have you come back? What do you need from me?" This elicited a laugh from the man sitting beside you, your eyes travelled to look into those of Omega once again to find them looking at the floor. "We are a family, a brotherhood. We wish to welcome you now you are of age, to make our ties stronger." The man told you, for some reason, it brought a smile to your face. Although you were still a little scared and confused, the thought of somehow being welcomed and accepted by the people made you feel cheerful. With a groan, you stretched out a hand to the man called Omega, however he remained glued to the spot. When you first made eye contact, his eyes seemed to widen a little as they stared back at you. "You wish for Omega?" When the man known as Papa spoke, Omega's eyes suddenly shifted and looked at the floor. His hands remained behind his back and he did not budge from the spot. With another laugh, Papa stood from the couch and walked to his companion, Papa was a little shorter than the other as he stood in front of him. He whispered something into the masked man's ears before he nodded his head and turned to you look at you once again. With another smile, Papa gracefully walked to the couch and bowed to you. "Although it can only be for a few moments, I will give you some privacy." With that, Papa walked to the doorway and clicked his fingers, summoning the other masked man in the room. The blue eyes of the man still present looked down the hall until they seemed to ease, his shoulders relaxed and he brought his hands from behind his back. For a moment, neither of you spoke. When the silence was broken, it was Omega who broke it. He knelt beside you once again and took hold of your hands in his own, with a smile you looked down into the blue eyes behind the mask. Why did they wear the masks? What did he look like beneath it? Why were you so drawn to him? Whatever the answers to those questions were, you would find them later. "Are you afraid?" He finally asked, the question took you by surprise. You simply shook your head. "Why not? Anybody would be, three men you do not know just appear and tell you all of this? You are still brave." You raised an eyebrow when he spoke which made him laugh. "You do not remember?" For another moment, you remained in silence as you tried to figure out what the man meant. However, before you could you felt two hands settle on your shoulders as they slowly began to massage them, Omega's eyes shifted behind you once again and he instantly resumed his position. "I am afraid we must leave." Papa's voice whispered from behind you, you turned your head slightly but did not turn to look at him. Omega, although his eyes seemed saddened, nodded and bowed to you before he quickly walked out of sight. The massaging on your shoulders ceased and, when you turned to look behind you, everybody had disappeared from the room. For a long while, you remained sitting in the couch wandering if what you had just seen was real or if you had been hallucinating from your strange faintness earlier. Your fingers slowly brushed over the skin on your other hand, where Omega had just been holding them and you couldn't help but smile. The pendant around your neck now made sense, although you couldn't remember it as a child; now you know why neither yourself or Emitrius had seen it before. With a long sigh, you slowly shifted your way to the edge of the couch and groaned as you stood up. You still felt a little nauseous, but not as much as before; with heavy, dragging footsteps, you made your way down the hall and into your bedroom. 

 

 

*= A rose for decay


	4. Chapter 4

~~~2 Months Later~~~  
As you climbed from your car with a sigh that morning, you felt strange; as though someone was following you. You continued to look around you, however, there was no one in sight. You felt relieved to be behind the doors of the studio, sighing with relief when you heard a familiar voice from a room at the end of the hallway. Although you still felt a little strange, the building was warm and protected; you know if there was someone following you, you were safe. Papa and Omega had not visited since that day, however you had dreamed about them. When you thought about either of the two men, something in your chest felt warm.

"Ah! Good morning, my don't you look radiant today? Has something good happened to you?" Emitrius asked as he came around the corner. He held out his arms to you and embraced you tightly when you reached him. You hadn't told anybody about the night Papa, Omega and Alpha had visited you; if you did tell someone they would have most likely called you insane. When Emitrius took a step away, he kept his hands on your shoulders as he smiled down to you. "Come, the set is all ready! I think you will like this one." With a nod, you followed the man down the hallway with your hand in his. There was a strong smell in the air and when you walked into the room you saw it was caused by candles that had been lit all around the room; the dim glow of the candles was the only light in the studio. You placed down your camera bag and looked around the set with a smile, along the floor were hundreds of roses, the set the model was waiting on was painted like a fairy tale forest and she was wearing a long green dress. "What do you think? Magical, isn't it?" You smiled to Emitrius before you started to set up your equipment, he sat on the couch behind you but you could feel that he was watching you. "Tell me, has something good happened to you?" The question caused you to turn and look at the man over your shoulder, he had one leg crossed over the other and he was smiling as he waited for your answer.  
"No, not really. Life is just going good at the moment." Was your response, you smiled to him and continued with your work.

You could feel Emitrius continue to watch you as you continued to set up your camera, however after a short while he stood from the couch and tapped your shoulder gently.  
"I will go and get the model ready." He said in a gentle voice before he walked away. Once everything was ready, you walked to the small table to make yourself a coffee.  
"You can come out, you know?" You said in a low voice, but it was loud enough for Omega to hear. He slowly stepped out from a dark corner and stood with his hands behind his back; as he always did. With a smile, you wandered over to him and stood a little distance away, your nose instantly filled with the familiar warm smell of spices. "What are you doing here?" Blue eyes shifted to look down at you and you heard a sigh behind the mask.  
"Papa sent me. He needs to ask you something, but he will ask it himself." He replied, with a raised eyebrow and feeling a little confused, you simply nodded. As you looked at the masked man standing in front of you, a new feeling began to grow in your chest. You felt warm and your heart was beating rapidly in your chest, you began to breathe heavy which Omega clearly noticed. "Are you okay?" With a nod, you walked closer to Omega and slowly raised your hand to settle on the cheek of his mask. The blue eyes narrowed a little as they watched you, wandering what you were doing. You remained in silence for a moment as you ran a thumb across the cold mask and looked into the mysterious blue eyes as they stared into your own. "What do you look like under there?" You whispered, you you did not know why. You didn't know what had come over you, you felt strange standing so close to the man and touching him like this. Though he said nothing, Omega took your hand in both of his and brought it away from his face, holding it to his chest as he sighed deeply. "Why do you wear the mask?" "Papa will explain later. I... I cannot take it off." Was all Omega said before his eyes moved to look behind you, though he remained silent. When they met yours once again, the hand he was holding was raised to the smooth mouth if the mask and was pressed against it. "Everything is ready if you are, my dear." Emitrius said behind you, you turned and smiled to him with a nod. When you turned around once again Omega was gone, you looked around the room but saw no sight of him anywhere. With a sigh, you brought your hand to your chest and turned to speak to Emitrius. The shoot had gone well. The model worked well with the set and Emitrius had some wonderful ideas. When you were finished and packed away, you were getting to ready to leave when you felt a pair of hands on your shoulders before they slowly began to massage them. "What do you say to some drinks to celebrate another wonderful shoot?" When you looked over your shoulder, you saw Emitrius standing closely behind you with a smile on his face. You remember what Omega told you earlier that day, that Papa would visit you that night. However, you nodded with a smile. "Why don't you follow me back to my place? You know the way, right?" Emitrius nodded and, after he placed a kiss to your hand, left the studio. When you arrived at your apartment Emitrius wasn't there. You had time to clean up a little and get changed into a more casual jeans and shirt before there was a knock on the door; like before, he stood on the other side with a large bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine. As he settled down on the couch, you put the flowers in water and poured the wine. The flowers were different from before but the wine was the same vintage Italian.

You could hear him speaking quietly in the accent you didn't know and stopped in the hallway to listen; he was purposefully lowering his voice, as though he was speaking to someone else. After another few moments of listening, you walked around the corner to find Emitrius sitting alone in the room; when he saw you from the corner of his eye he turned and smiled to you. Thinking no more about the strange event, you sat beside him on the couch and handed him a glass of wine.   
"Tell me, have you been left any more roses with unusual notes?" He suddenly asked, you shook your head as you took a drink from your glass, coughing a little as the strong wine warmed your chest. "How strange." A silence fell upon the room and, for the first time, you felt a little uncomfortable.   
"How about some music? I'm not sure that I will have anything you like..." You said as you stood from the couch, walked to the corner of the room and pressed play on your IPod. When music began to play over the large speakers, Emitrius smiled and began to hum.   
"Ah, I am familiar with this tune. Schubert, am I right?" He asked with a smile, you simply nodded. Before you could sit down once again, Emitrius placed down his glass, walked to you and took yours from you. When he bowed and held out one hand to you, you began to laugh. "Do you know the steps?"  
"Do I look like the type of girl who knows how to dance?" You asked, making Emitrius laugh. With a sigh, you took his hand in yours and gasped a little when he pulled you close to him. His free hand settled on your waist after guiding yours to his shoulder. When he slowly began to dance with you, he nodded and smiled as you slowly began to get the hang of the steps.   
"There! You are a natural!" He commented as he quickly span you around and continued to dance around your front room as the song 'Ave Maria' played through the speakers. As you stood this close to him, you noticed Emitrius smelt familiar, like incense. His chest felt a little cold against your own, however; you could not see his eyes through the dark glasses still. You lost track of the time as you danced with Emitrius, he reminded you of someone; the way he moved, his smell, even some of his features. When he stopped he kept his hand on your waist as he brought your hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to it. Although you could not see them, you knew he was looking into your eyes. As you stood like this, you noticed his head slowly dip down and closer to yours; however, before his lips could touch yours, he lifted his head once again and looked into the corner. For a few moments, he stood looking into the corner before he took a step back and bowed. "Forgive me, I almost went too far." With a shake of your head and a nervous laugh you crossed your arms over your chest and looked into the corner, though you could see nothing. "I think I should take my leave. Thank you, can I call you soon?"  
"Of course." Was all you said as you helped Emitrius on with his coat before he placed the hat on his head and stood in the door when you opened it. Without a word, he pressed a single kiss to the back of your hand before he smiled and walked away. When you closed the door, you looked back into the corner but you could still see nothing. When you had finished your shower and had watched some TV, your eyes began to grow heavy and you decided to head to bed. You fell asleep almost as soon as your head touched your pillow, a deep sleep. However, you did not remain asleep for long. When a noise reached your ears, you slowly opened your eyes and noticed a dim light in the hallway, along with a strange smell. Nervously, you climbed from the bed and walked down the hall; the same song you had danced to earlier that night was playing once again and you soon noticed the front room was dimly lit by candles; though the smell was that of candles that had been blown out.  
"It is a beautiful song, would you not agree?" You heard a familiar voice ask from the corner of the room, causing you to scream and quickly run to the opposite sid of the room. "Oh, I am sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Papa stood from the dark corner and bowed deeply, making you breathe a sigh of relief and laugh a little. He was wearing different clothing to before; now the long cloak was gone and he was wearing a suit somewhat similar to that of Omega.   
"Omega told me you would come. Was all of this necessary?" You asked as you looked around the room, you heard a laugh from the man who now moved closer to you.   
"I wanted to make a better impression on you than the last time we met." He said with a small smile. "Now, did Omega tell you why I would visit?" When you shook your head, Papa came closer to you and took both of your hands in his own gloved ones. As he stood close to you, you began to feel the same strange feeling you had earlier that night with Emitrius and before with Omega. The white gloves gently massaged your hands as Papa let out a long, deep sigh. "Come, let's sit." When Papa sat you both down on the couch, he handed you a glass of wine and took a drink from one himself; as a drip of the red liquid dripped down his chin, you followed it for a moment before Papa wiped it with his glove and turned to look at you. "You know of our bond, our family and brotherhood. There is something else that is a crucial part of becoming a part of our family." As you waited for him to continue, you took a drink from your wine and watched him carefully. The mismatched eyes darted up and down your body for a quick moment before meeting yours again. "I need to know you fully understand how this works. It calls for total and complete understanding, to ensure nobody is uncomfortable." When he shifted closer to you on the couch and placed a hand on your leg, you looked at it and started to breathe heavily. You felt a blush rise to your cheeks as his eyes met yours again. His thumb slowly began to draw invisible circles on your leg as his head moved closer to yours, causing your breath to quicken even more. He placed down his glass and then took yours, his free hand settled on your waist and closed the small gap between your bodies. The hand on your leg tightened a little and his lips delicately brushed over your own without pressing them together; you felt like you were being tortured by the man, his breath was warm and tickled your cheeks a little. When his lips brushed your own a second time, you couldn't stop your hands as they reached out and settled on his waist. Noticing your reaction to his actions, a faint smile appeared on Papa's lips as they remained so close to yours; yet still out of reach. "Do you understand what I ask of you?" Without a moment of thought or hesitation, you nodded slowly. As soon as you nodded your head once, Papa's lips finally touched your own and both hands settled on your waist. You could taste wine on his lips, along with something else; something slightly bitter and sickly. After a few moments, he broke the kiss; your eyes remained closed for a moment until you heard a deep sigh from the man sitting close to you. When your eyes met again, he ran a hand through your hair and smiled ever so slightly. "Welcome." Was all he whispered before he kissed you again. This kiss was different from the first, his tongue slid against yours and his hands slowly climbed your back, his fingertips brushed your skin gently, sending shivers down your spine. You moved even closer to him, so your chests were touching, and deepened the kiss; relieved that Papa didn't push you away but held you tighter. He slowly moved forwards, laying you down on your back on the couch as he moved his lips to your neck, kissing and licking the most sensitive spots. It was as though Papa knew where on your neck affected you the most, whenever he drew a moan or gasp from you he would focus on that area for a little while longer before searching for another; somewhere that would give him a bigger reaction. Your hands settled on his chest, beneath the white shirt you could feel a firm chest; not muscular, but toned and defined. When Papa's lips were focussed on your collar bones, one hand slowly slid down your chest until they settled between your legs; causing you to gasp when he applied a little pressure with the palm of his hand. "Eventually, yourself and Omega will be together. That is how it is to be, however; you cannot touch him until I say." You were so heated in the current moment you hardly took any notice of what Papa was telling you; you simply nodded your head quickly and reached up to press your lips together once again as your hand trailed down his chest. When you felt the bulge in his trousers, you gently took hold of it and kissed his neck when he broke the kiss to moan a little. The noise came from deep in his chest, you could feel the vibrations against your own. Your head began to spin when you felt Papa press a single finger into you, a single white glove laid forgotten on the floor as his lips met yours once again. As another finger was added, you moaned into the kiss and wrapped your arms around the man's neck, bringing him closer to you. You began to push yourself down onto Papa, causing him to break the kiss and laugh as he pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead. After another moment, his fingers were removed and he stood from the couch completely. When you opened your eyes you found his hand was held out to you as he smirked, in the dim candle light you may have thought there was something sinister looking about the expression. However, you took his hand and followed as he walked backwards down the hallway and into your bedroom; you did wonder how he knew where your bedroom was, however when he quickly span you around so you were lying on the bed beneath him, all thoughts left your head. Your skin felt boiling hot,you were sweating and you felt weak; all of this was forgotten when Papa took hold of your legs, tightly gripped your thighs and you felt something push into you slowly. At first, you let out a scream and clutched onto the sheets beneath you; Papa's lips pressed a kiss to your temple as his fingers dug in more to your thighs and his hips began to move. Though he had not removed the suit, Papa could still move agile and delicate. He raised your legs a little higher as his pace quickened, his lips travelled down your cheek to your neck once again. You could hear him groaning deeply occasionally between your own deep breaths and moans, the noises only seemed to encourage him further. You didn't think about what you were doing, a man you hardly knew was in your house, doing this and your mind was filled with it. The heavy scent of candle smoke filled your nose as Papa was leant in close to you, the heat radiating from his body passed onto your own. As he pressed his chest to yours, the new angle caused Papa to go deeper, hitting something within. You gasped loudly and clutched onto the shirt on his back as he rolled his hips quickly, chuckling at the affect it had on you. He moved his head back a little and rested his forehead against yours as his eyes stared deeply into your own. As you were this close, you noticed something oddly familiar about those eyes, though mismatched in colour, you swore you had seen them before. His heavy, ragged breaths were warm against your skin as he neared his end; as did you. When it came for you both, it was calm and almost synchronized. Your body felt weak, you couldn't move and your skin felt on fire. As he laid beside you and ran a hand down your arm, humming deeply as he watched you as your eyes closed and your breath calmed. When you had fallen into a deep sleep, he pressed another kiss to your lips before pulling the blankets over your body and leaving your bedroom. He blew out all the candles, turned off the music and left the apartment as he had found it.


	5. Chapter 5

~1 Month Later~

You stood holding the piece of paper and read the address once again before you looked up at the huge church in front of you. The large building was once a church, but had closed many years ago. You had found the piece of paper on your bedside table that morning along with a single rose and a large, old looking key. With a deep sigh, you walked to the two large wooden doors and turned the key in the lock. When it clicked, you pushed the door open and closed your eyes when it squeaked loudly; the sound echoed from the large hall of the church. You stepped inside and jumped when the door slammed shut behind you, the church looked like any other; rows of benches with a pulpit at the front and a large cross. However, this cross had been turned upside down; you walked to stand beneath it as you looked at it. The eyes of the figure of Jesus seemed to bare into you as it hung upside down, with a sigh you closed your eyes and rubbed the bridge of your nose. What were you doing here? Ever since the night with Papa, you had felt the need to see him again; or Omega. Emitrius had noticed you were acting strangely when he met you for coffee the day before.  
"You seem distracted, is everything okay?" He asked you as he raised the cup from the saucer, lifting it to his lips. Your attention was brought back to the man sitting opposite you at the table who, when he noticed your expression, laughed.  
"I'm fine. I'm sorry, I'm just..." You began to say, but you could not finish. You didn't know what was wrong with you, you had been looking for Papa and Omega for days, but to no avail. He reached across the table and took your hands in his own leather gloved ones, his thumbs gently brushed the backs of your hands as he sighed deeply.  
"You are looking for someone?" He asked, with a deep sigh you simply nodded. "You know, sometimes to find what you are looking for, you must stop looking." At the time you didn't understand what the man meant however when you woke that morning you found the key and the note on your table. There wasn't any other writing on the note, only this address. Just then, you heard a bang of a door closing somewhere in the distance, causing you to raise your head and narrow your eyes are you saw a door now standing open on the other side of the large church hall. With one last glance at the figure of Jesus, you slowly walked towards the open door and glanced down the pitch black hallway. As soon as you stepped through the door, it closed behind you and a shudder went throuvu your body. Your skin raised into a small bumps and you pulled your jacket tighter around your body in an attempt to warm yourself. With one hand stretched out in front of you, you slowly began to walk forward, using the walls as guidance. Everything around you was silent, your own footsteps echoed in the darkness. Suddenly, you heard something that made you stop walking. The sound of heavy breathing came from a distance away from you, though in the darkness it sounded much closer; your own breath grew heavier as you listened to the sound, unknowing of what it was. "H-hello?" You called out, though you received no reply. After clearing your throat, you took another step forward, closer to the sound. "Papa? Omega? Is that you?" Still, you received no response. Suddenly, you saw a dim light at the end of the hallway that caused you to narrow your eyes as you walked a little closer. More candles suddenly lit on the walls, allowing you to clearly see a hunched, cloaked figure at it slowly walked across the end of the hallway. You remained stood on the spot, breathing heavily as you watched the figure. When the head slowly turned to look at you, you went wide eyed and opened your mouth to scream as the ice pale eyes stared into your own. However, before the sound could leave your mouth, a hand was clamped over your lips and you were pulled tightly against someone's chest as they dragged you backwards. Your back was slammed against the brick wall, knocking the air from your lungs, and the hand remained over your mouth. "Don't make a noise." A muffled voice warned, you looked up and went a little wide eyed to see the familiar mask in front of you, although they weren't the eyes you wished to see. These eyes stared back at you blankly, with no signs of emotion or care. This wasn't Omega. You tried to talk, however the hand tightened on your mouth. The figure in front of you was tall and had broad shoulders, you felt a little threatened by the larger figure as it stood so close to you. "Alpha, let her go. What would Omega say if he saw you treating her like this?" A voice asked a little way down the hall, both yourself and Alpha turned to look to the side and you breathed a sigh of relief when the hand was dropped from your mouth. Alpha took a step back from you and his hands went behind his back when Papa walked closer to you both, he gently took hold of your face, checking for any damage, before his eyes met yours and a small smirk appeared on his lips. "Alpha, go and help him. I do not know how he even got out. Where is Water?" As Papa turned to look at the figure behind the two of you, you looked at the figure at the end of the hall, seeing the ancient man still there. With a shrug of broad shoulders to the others question, Alpha walked down the hall and linked his arm in the older man's, slowly leading him into a room by the side of the hallway. Papa sighed deeply and shook his head before he turned to look at you again, his hands took hold of yours and he kissed the back of them, making you smile. "I apologise. He is hot heated. I am glad you came. Come!" He began to lead you down the stone hallway and stopped in front of an old looking oak door, he pushed it open and allowed you to step inside first. The room smelt like Papa, like candle smoke. It was decorated with dark purple cloths and there was a large old table in the centre along with piles of books and a heavy curtain separating the side of the room from the rest. "Please, take a seat. Would you care for a drink?" With a nod and a smile, you sat down on an old chair on the other side of the desk; you watched Papa closely as he walked to a smaller table in the corner of the room and poured two glasses of wine before he walked back to you. He handed you one with a smile before he gently tapped his against yours and took a drink; as you drank, you could not help but notice there was something strange about the man in front of you. He reminded you of somebody else. "Why did you ask me to come here?" You finally asked, Papa smiled and sat on the edge of the table with one leg crossed over the other as he hummed. "I wanted to see you. This is our home, the key I gave you will open any door in this building. There is only one door you must never open, the door leading to the room of our Father. The man Alpha took." Papa told you, you simply nodded and took a drink from your wine before you looked around the room once again. Papa studied you and, with a small smile, moved his legs so he sat with them open before he took a drink from his wine." Tell me, have you thought of me?" This brought your attention back to the man, who was now sitting differently, and you smiled nervously. "I have not told Omega, but I know he has not been to visit you." Papa slid from the desk, placed both glasses of wine down and took your hands in his again as he pulled you to your feet. Your breath quickened as he stood close to you once again, although this had been all you could think about for weeks, you still felt nervous in the moment. Lips were pressed to yours once again as one hand climbed your back whilst the other held gently to your hip. Your own hands clutched onto the back of his shirt as you replied to the kiss. A hand slid down your back and settled on your other hip, you were brought closer to his body and the gloved fingers tightened around your hips. When he broke the kiss, Papa's lips instantly locked onto your neck and began to suck harshly; a mixed sound of pained groans and pleasured moans escaped your lips as you moved your head to the side, allowing him better access to your skin. Your hands moved lower down his back, settling at the very bottom as your eyes scrunched tightly and you moaned loudly. Papa quickly turned you around, so you were sitting on the edge of the edge of the table with him standing between your legs; his lips quickly returned to your neck as his hands settled on your thighs and slowly crept further upwards. Your breath quickened when the gloved hands disappeared beneath your skirt and you felt the lips smirk against the skin on your neck. Just then, there was a heavy knock at the door. "Papa? May I speak with you?" You heard a voice ask, emitting a deep, animalistic growl from Papa's throat as he took a step away from you. With a deep sigh, he straightened his clothes and neatened his hair; you did the same as he opened the door, you went a little wide eyed to find Omega standing on the other side. He seemed equally as shocked to see you sitting there, the blue eyes widened a little before his attention was brought back to the man standing in front of him, waiting to hear what the meaning of the disruption was. "Your... brother is here, Sir." With a deep sigh, Papa raised one hand to his head and rubbed it before H nodded. "Forgive me, Miss. I must see my brother. I'm sure Omega here will keep you company until I am finished." With a smile and a nod, you climbed down from the table and smiled a little more to Omega. A tall figure passed you, into Papa's office, before the door was closed. You remained still for a moment as you recognised the man's scent; though you could not think why. "What are you doing here?" Omega finally asked, you turned to look at him and smiled. Despite Papa's warning to you the last time you saw him, you felt drawn to Omega. Your skin was warm and buzzing from your interaction with Papa just now and Omega's smell was drawing you to him. Clearly noticing there was something different about your eyes, Omega stepped forward and took your hand in his. He looked down each way of the hallway before his eyes met yours once again. "Follow me." With that, he quickly led you down the hallway and into a room by the side. Like Papa's room, Omega's room was decorated with curtains, though these ones were a deep red. In the corner was an electric guitar as well as an acoustic one; stacks of books were in every corner. "Here, drink." Omega handed you another glass of wine and watched you as he sat down. With a smile, you took a large drink and looked around the old room. "This is the crypt, right? All churches have crypts, don't they?" You asked as your eyes finally locked on Omega's again, a smile appeared on your face and, although you couldn't see his lips, you thought he was smiling too. "Why haven't you been to see me?" You heard a muffled laugh from behind the mask as you took a drink and waited for your reply. "Things have been busy. Our Father recently woke." Omega responded, you looked at him through narrowed eyes, not understanding what he meant. You noticed something odd about Omega's eyes and, for a moment, you questioned if it was truly him. You looked around the room again and raised an eyebrow when you saw something odd sitting in a dark corner. "What's that?" You asked, putting the glass down on the table as you turned your back to Omega to walk into the corner. You heard him shift as he walked behind you, lighting another candle to light the corner better. When more light was brought to the corner, you could see an old looking mirror with a black metal frame; some of the black metal had been formed into vines and berries. You recognised the mirror as one that was in your own home, you had had the mirror for some years, since you were a child and had brought it with you when you had moved. "Where did you get this?" You turned to your side to see Omega was resting against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at the mirror. "It is how we travel to you. Look closely." With that, he placed both hands on your shoulders and moved you a little closer. You narrowed your eyes and looked into the mirror, gasping when you saw your own bedroom in the mirror. The thought of the men being able to see you all the time sent a small shudder down your spine, however you turned to look at Omega and smiled a little. "I have something you might want to see, but I don't think Papa will be too pleased if I show you." Your curiosity was peaked now, with a smile you moved to stand closer to Omega as the blue eyes looked down at you with a small glint in them. "He doesn't need to find out, does he?" You asked in a whisper, your smile grew when Omega took hold of your hand once again and led you from the room. "Omega, this is ridiculous. I'm turning back." You said as you stopped walking and turned to look at the pitch black hallway behind you. The man's hand took hold of yours once again before he continued to walk forward; you had come down another flight of stairs and had been walking down the hallway for what seemed like twenty minutes. It showed no signs of ending, the only light you had was the candle Omega was holding in his other hand; however, he seemed to know exactly where he was going. When he finally came to a stop at the end of the hall, he turned a key that looked just like yours in the lock and allowed you to step in first. The room was freezing cold and smelt dusty; Omega used the flame on his candle to light others in the room before he placed it down and looked around. "What is this place?" "This used to be Papa's brother's room. He has not been in here for years, though. Here." The man said as he walked into the corner, stopping in front of a large faded white sheet to turn and look at you. Only when you were standing beside him did he remove the sheet, sending dust and cobwebs flying into the air, making you cough. "Sorry." With a smile, you shook your head and raised one eyebrow when you looked at the mirror he had just uncovered. Like the one you owned and the one upstairs, this had a metal frame, but it was white and the metal had been shaped into flowers. You stepped closer to the mirror and looked deeper into the scene; a young looking woman was sitting on the bed, her head was in her hands and she seemed to be crying. You jumped when Omega placed the needle on the record, causing a slow classical piece to play. After you turned to look back at him, you saw he was looking out of the door. "Papa is calling me. Stay here." Before you could protest about being left in such a place alone, Omega had disappeared from the room. With a deep sigh, you looked around the old room for a moment; the bookcases were bare, only an old tattered Bible remained on one in the corner. Thick cobwebs hung from the high stone ceilings, arched as church crypts usually are. A bitter breeze seemed to blow through the room, causing you to shiver and bring your jacket closer to your body. When you looked back at the mirror, the woman was gone. "She will return soon." A voice suddenly said from the doorway, causing you to scream as you turned around. You gasped a little when you saw the tall, slender figure of Papa's brother standing there. Like his younger brother, his face also looked like a skull; though his was older and seemed harsher, more intimidating. He walked into the room and looked around, sighing as he ran a finger over the old record player. "I have not been in this room for fourteen years. But, you have probably guessed that." The man looked across at you again and smiled a little, relaxing you slightly. The same familiar smell filled your nostrils again, that of thick, heavy incense smoke. The faint sound of his cloak dragging along the stone floor reached your ears as he walked to the mirror and sighed. "She always leaves. But... She will return." You studied the man standing beside you for a moment, noticing something familiar about him. "I'm sorry, I have I haven't offended you by coming in here. Omega was here just a minute ago..." You began to say, however the man simply held up his hand and nodded. In silence, you both watched the empty room for a while, waiting for the woman to return. "Are you her guardian?" "I was. Long ago. I loved her, you see. She found a way to put me out of her life long ago." The man replied, his mismatched eyes remained fixated on the mirror. "We each have our crosses to bear. This room, this...mirror is mine." With that, he reached out and pressed his hand to the glass. Suddenly, the woman reappeared on the other side of the mirror and screamed loudly before she lifted a heavy looking candle stick and smashed the mirror. You lifted your arm to shield your eyes as the glass shattered, however none landed on the floor around you. You gasped loudly when you saw the palm of the man's hand bleeding heavily with a deep, long cut in the center. "Now, what have I told you about listening to Beethoven?" A more familiar voice asked from the door. When you turned, you were relieved to find Papa standing there with a smile on his face as he looked between yourself and his brother. "He prefers Chopin, isn't that right brother?" You took hold of the man's hand and looked at the cut better, his skin was ice cold and the blood was thick and dark. As you held the man's hand in your own, you felt something in your stomach that caused you to go a little wide eyed. The man looked down at you, possibly wondering why you were watching him in shock; however before you could speak, Papa stepped beside you and took his brothers hand. With a deep sigh, he rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Fool. Go to Water, he will clean it." With that, the older man nodded and looked at you for another brief moment he left the room. "Look at that, such a shame. It was such a pretty piece. Oh well, we can't change the past. That can't be helped." You watched Papa as he stood in front of the mirror and sighed as he looked at the internal smashed glass. How was any of this possible? You walked to his side and sighed deeply as you looked into the scene again, narrowing your eyes when you saw the woman again; she was sitting on the bed, crying again. "This scene will repeat itself forever. It is why we cover it with the sheet. Once broken from the other side, that moment is forever played over and over. It took a long time for my brother to forget this moment, when he touched the glass just now it brought back that memory to him." You sighed deeply and slid your hand into Papa's own gloved one, he looked down at them for a moment before he looked back into the mirror and held your hand tighter. "That's my... Mother, isn't it?" You finally asked him, even though you knew the answer. You hated seeing your Mother cry, even when she was younger. However, you also felt sorrow towards Papa's brother for having to see the whole scene again. When Papa nodded, you sighed deeply again and closed your eyes before you lifted the sheet from the floor with your spare hand and covered the mirror. Papa turned you to look at him and smiled to you as he placed his free hand on your waist, pulling you closer to him. When cold lips met yours, a warm feeling flooded your chest and your hands tightly held the back of his shirt. When the kiss broke again, Papa held you close to him and pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead. "Stay with me tonight?" You couldn't stop the words before they came out, but you were relieved to see a small smile on the man's lips before he slowly nodded and kissed you once again.


	6. Chapter 6

You breathed heavily beneath Papa as his lips brushed down your neck and began to suck harshly. His hips rolled slow and deep and his hands were linked in yours, fingers tightly coiled around your own; so tight that his knuckles were white. His usually neat black hair was hanging loose around his head, lightly tickling your face as he hovered close to you. As soon as you had got back to your apartment, Papa had brought you close to him and kissed you. There was something needy, almost desperate about his kiss; as though he needed to hold you close to him. His rough, cold lips against your heated skin were driving you crazy. A deep groan came from his chest as his head buried into the crook of your neck and his hands tightened even more; his hips sped up a little and your eyes closed as you moaned. Your bed creaked in the silence of the room, banging against your wall a little with a repetitive rhythm of dull thuds. You couldn't help but think about the mirror in the corner of your room, what if Omega was watching this from his? "W-what if Omega is seeing this?" You managed to ask, Papa sat back and looked down at you with his eyes narrowed. You couldn't tell if the look was one of anger or one of confusion, but he didn't say anything for a while. His hips continued to move, slowly. He brought his hands slowly down your sides, dipping into the curves of your waist and lingering there for a moment as his eyes plunged into your own. "You are thinking about Omega? Now? Am I not good enough for you?" As he asked this, Papa mimicked a hurt, upset voice as he bucked his hips quickly; causing your breath to catch in your throat as you moaned loudly. The reaction seemed to be the one Papa wanted and he did it again. "If he is watching, I will deal with it. Or would you rather be here with him?" When he asked this, his hips began to move faster, slamming into your own with force as his hands tightly gripped your waist. You couldn't speak between the moans and pants, you could only shake your head. You heard a small laugh come from Papa as he noticed this movement, speeding his hips up even more to the point which made your bed slam violently against your wall. "Good." Was all he said before you heard a deep growl come from his chest once again. His fingertips dug in further into your waist, it was a little painful, but you didn't want this to end. However, of course it did. You expected Papa to leave as soon as you finished, however much to your surprise, he stayed. When he fell onto the bed beside you, on his back with his arms spread out by his sides as he breathed deeply, you turned to look at him to find he was smiling to you. "Come here." Slowly, you laid beside him and smiled when his arm tightly wrapped around you and pulled you into him. It felt a little strange to be with the man like this, just holding each other. You watched his chest as it rose and fell deeply as he caught his breath, his chest was toned but not muscular, as were his arms. He let out a deep breath through his nose and ran a hand through your hair before pressing a kiss there. "Would you be concerned if Omega saw?" You moved your head slightly to look up at Papa, however he was looking at the mirror in the corner. You wondered if you had upset or offended the man, so when you sat up and pressed your lips to his once again, he seemed a little surprised. "Not concerned. Just...wondering." You replied as you covered yourself with the sheet on your bed. Papa finally smiled a little and nodded as he sat up, let out a deep breath and ran a hand down your cheek. His usual smell was still there, however it was not as strong as it usually was. "I should go. Are you all right?" He asked, true concern in his voice. You smiled a little and nodded, receiving the same from the man before he kissed you once again and stood from the bed to find his clothes once again. As he did, you noticed something which made you raise your eyebrow and move a little closer. "What happened to you?" You asked, Papa turned to look at you over his shoulder with one eyebrow raised. You crawled along the bed and gently moved your fingers along the deep, old scars on his curved back. You heard a small hum from his as you did this. The scars were long and deep, you didn't know what could have caused them. "Whips. Well, lashes, as punishment. I was younger and lived rashly, lavishly. My older brother didn't think it was appropriate." He told you as he remained standing still as you felt the scars, a little shocked at their origin story. "I cannot feel them anymore, I often forget they are there." With a sigh, you moved your hand away to allow him to dress; as he did, you looked into the mirror, wondering if Omega was on the other side. When he was dressed, Papa knelt in front of you again and kissed the backs of your hands with a small smile. "Somnus bene, mi domina*." With that, he pressed his lips to yours once again for a deep, long kiss. You were completely lost in the kiss, you didn't realise time passing. You didn't even realise Papa had gone until you opened your eyes and found a thick, black smoke surrounding your mirror. You held the sheet tightly around your body as you stood from the bed, walked to the mirror and stood in front of it; you could see nothing from the other side, just your own tired reflection. With a small smile, you pressed your lips to the glass and sighed deeply. "Goodnight." Was all you whispered before you made your way to the bathroom to shower. ~~~Two Weeks Later~~~ "How about a red? Perhaps a dark red silk for the backdrop and the model in black, what are your thoughts? Miss?" Emitrius asked you as you stared blankly into the coffee you were mindlessly stirring. You had forgotten you even had the drink or that the man was sitting across from you discussing a new shoot. "Really, whoever his new gentleman friend of yours is, he must be truly something to take up your mind like this." This brought you from your daydream, much to Emitrius' enjoyment. "I told you, there is no gentleman friend. I'm just...distracted." You replied as you took a quick drink from your now lukewarm coffee; pulling a face as you forcibly swallowed it. "Anyway, red and black. They sound like good colours. This sounds like it might be quite dark. What's your inspiration behind this?" The question seemed to stir something within Emitrius, he placed his cup down into its saucer and looked over at you through the dark glasses. "Dark, but passionate. That is my inspiration. I saw something recently that brought this to my mind. A play, I suppose you could call it. I was deeply inspired by it and wanted to show the true passion of forbidden pleasure." He replied, you couldn't help but smile at how passionate be was about his work. This seemed different from the other shoots you had worked on together, but you were looking forward to starting. "Tell me, have you ever experienced forbidden passion, my dear?" Emitrius moved closer to you on the bench you were sitting on and nudged you a little with his elbow, making you laugh as he smiled. Were the two nights you had spent with Papa forbidden? Or perhaps the dream you had about Omega some nights ago? Ever since, you had wanted the man to visit you, but hadn't. You shook your head and laughed when Emitrius sighed. "How boring!" You began to laugh and nodded your head as you watched the man beside you. "What about you?" You asked, the smile on his face suddenly faded and he cleared his throat. "Oh, I'm sorry..." "No, it's okay. I can talk about it just... not here. Somewhere private." He replied, although you found this odd, you nodded and agreed to follow the man to his house. When you arrived, you weren't surprised by the sheer size of the house; it was more like a mansion, it was a very Gothic styled building with high turrets and even gargoyles. Emitrius had opened the front door as you were admiring the building and was now stood watching you with a smile. "Shall we?" You hurried inside and gasped at the sight in front of you; the front hall was grand, a winding staircase led off from the left hand side and there were doors on either wall. "Would you like a drink?" "Thank you." You said as you followed the man into the room to the right, the walls were a dark green colour and a large fire was lit. The arched window looked out onto the drive way outside and the rolling fields in the distance. Emitrius lived around an hours drive out of the main town, further than you had expected; whenever he came to your apartment he arrived quickly. When he handed you a glass of rich looking wine, you took a seat in an old looking chair with red velvet cushions. "Are all of these antiques?" The question seemed to make Emitrius happy, he smiled and nodded as he looked around. "This piece I required in Germany. It came from an old castle in the countryside. It needed a little bit of work, but it's a wonderful piece, don't you agree?" He asked as he sat down on the emerald green chaise lounge, you simply smiled and nodded as you took a drink of your wine. It was the same vintage Italian he had brought to your apart, you hummed as you swallowed it. As you looked around at the large paintings hanging on the wall, your eyes were drawn to one in particular. "Oh, you like this piece?" You stood to take a closer look at the painting, noticing something familiar about one of the young men standing at the front, beside Emitrius. "It is my family. Many years ago now. My youngest brother looks like me, don't you agree?" You nodded and sat back down, thinking no more about the familiar looking man. "Now, I did have a forbidden love once. It was many years ago now. She used to love this room. In particular, the piece I am sitting on. She loved the colour, the feel of the soft fabric beneath her." You felt a little shocked as Emitrius removed one of the leather gloves and ran a bare hand over the fabric, humming to himself as he did so. You took another drink from your wine as you waited for him to continue. "She liked to sit here, in front of a roaring fire and read when I was gone. When I returned, she would... throw her arms around me and kiss me so deeply. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Like a porcelain doll." He let out a small laugh as he took a drink and shook his head in thought. "It sounds like you were really in love." You offered, the man turned to look at you and smiled as he nodded. You felt sorrow for the man as he told you this story, he spoke of the woman in such detail, as though he remembered everything about her. The wine began to warm you, Emitrius filled your glass and his own again before he sat down with a deep sigh and took a large drink. "She was unlike any woman I have ever known. I have only met one person like her since. But... I still think of her every day." He said, you gasped when you noticed him begin to cry. You quickly put down the glass and sat beside him on the chaise lounge; you wrapped one arm around his shoulders and held his arm with the other. He bowed his head as he cried, his shoulders shook and the hat fell from his head, tumbling to the floor. "I'm sorry, that's terrible. But, you know what? I know there's someone like her out there for you somewhere. All you have to do is look." You whispered to him, smiling when he raised his head and turned to look at you. A heavy feeling grew in your chest, your head began to spin and you were breathing heavily. Emitrius' hands moved to the one settled on his arm and he pressed a kiss to the back of it. "You're intelligent, caring, funny... I've never met anyone like you!" You laughed a little and were relieved when he laughed with you. As you sat this close to him, you could smell the strong smell of incense again; a familiar feeling rose in your chest and you sighed a little. When Emitrius pressed his lips to yours, you jumped a little and didn't know what to do. Should you push him away? Perhaps this wasn't the best thing for him right now? However, the same feeling rose in your chest, the feeling when Papa was near you, or Omega. Your arms wrapped around his neck as he slowly moved you back to lay down, he laid between your legs and held your waist gently. Something about this felt wrong, but you couldn't push him away. You pulled him to you to deepen the kiss, gasping a little when you felt a hand settle between your legs. Emitrius applied pressure with the palm of his hand as he continued to kiss you. The heavy smell of incense now filled your senses and the wine sent a warm feeling washing over your whole body. When you had to break the kiss for air, Emitrius remained close to you; his hand began to unbutton your jeans as you removed his tie and threw it behind you.You began to slowly undo the buttons on his shirt, stopping when his chest was exposed. "Can I see what your eyes look like?" You asked with a smile, Emitrius laughed a little and moved his mouth beside your ear, biting the shell of it gently before he replied. The hand now slid inside your open jeans and you groaned loudly as your eyes fell closed at the feeling. You heard the man above you laugh deeply as he pressed a kiss to your throat. "I'm not sure you'll like what you see." He whispered back, sending a shiver down your spine. Nevertheless, when he kissed you once again, you reached up and gently slid the glasses from his face, placed them gently on the floor beside you as you kissed him back. When you broke the kiss and opened your eyes, you went wide eyed and was about to scream, however a voice stopped that. "I let you out of my sight for one minute and this is what you do? Honestly, brother, is there no keeping control of you?" Papa asked, Emitrius smirked a little as he sat back, though he was still straddling your waist. "What can I say, brother? I can't help it." He replied, you heard a sigh from the younger man as the man on top of you laughed. "Besides, Miss (name) here did not seem to mind. Isn't that right?" When he looked back down at you, you looked into the mismatched eyes and, to your surprise, shook your head. The older man smiled and turned to look at his younger brother again. "You see? Now, if you could excuse us." "Get off her, fool. And fasten your shirt." Papa replied. With a sigh, Emitrius climbed from you and stood beside the table in the centre of the room. Now Papa could see you, he knelt by the end of the chaise lounge and smiled to you. "Are you okay?" "Of course she's okay, what do you think we were doing?" Emitrius asked, you laughed a little before you smiled and nodded to Papa. "Well, that is good to hear. Will you please excuse us, Miss? Myself and my brother have some things to discuss." Papa said, making Emitrius groan loudly as he took a drink from his wine and lit a cigarette. With a nod, you stood and fastened your trousers once again before you turned to look at Emitrius, wondering how you hadn't figured it out. "Omega is waiting for you at the top of the stairs, he will keep you company until we are done." With one last smile, you slowly left the room and remained standing outside for a moment, trying to listen to the conversation. "You know, you really shouldn't listen in on people's conversations?" You heard a voice say from the top of the stairs. When you turned and looked up, you smiled when you saw Omega standing there. You quickly ran towards him and took hold of his waist, pulling him closer to you. "Woah, what are you doing? You know Papa's rule." "He doesn't have to know, does he?" You whispered, you heard a small sigh come from the man's hidden lips as you began to kiss his neck, smirking when you felt his shaking hands settle on your waist. "Besides," you pressed another kiss to throat, earning a loud groan from the man. "Something tells me he won't be finished for a while." You took a step back to look into Omega's eyes, looking for any signs of his response. He growled behind the mask and took hold hold of your hand as he quickly walked you both into a room to your side, standing in front of an old gold framed mirror. "Dammit." Was all Omega harshly grunted before he kissed you again. *=Sleep well, My Lady


	7. Chapter 7

You gasped as Omega knelt in front of you, kissing the bottom of your stomach as his hands tightly held your waist. The mirror in Emitrius' house had led you to his old room in the church, Omega had quickly walked you to his own room and locked the door instantly. His worry about breaking Papa's rule seemed to have disappeared completely now as he kissed back up your chest. When you had removed his suit and reached for his mask, he caught your hands in his and shook his head.  
"I told you, I cannot remove it. Here, I have another idea." Was all he said before he brought a long piece of black cloth from his drawer and tied it around your head; blocking your sight. You didn't mind, but you did want to see what his face looked like; you had heard him set the mask down beside you some time ago and when his lips pressed to yours you moaned just from the feeling. Omega had discarded of your clothes himself, throwing them into all corners of the room along with his suit. You reached your hand out and smiled to yourself when you heard him groan when your hand came into contact with a bulge in his boxers.

"See, you should listen to me more often." You whispered before you kissed his neck. Omega's scent was much stronger now he stood without his suit, it filled your senses and made you light headed. A small laugh came from the man's lips before he lifted you from the floor with little effort, you wondered where he hid his strength, and placed you down on something cold and hard. You heard the sound of paper falling to the floor and you guessed you were on his desk. You gasped when your legs were harshly pulled back and your back slammed against the cold wood of the desk, Omega pressed a gentle kiss to your inner thigh as he pressed into you. Your fingers gripped onto the edge of the desk as you screamed loudly, not being ready for the pain. Omega continued to whisper to you and press kisses to your skin as you breathed heavily, when he noticed your fingers uncurl from the desk, he experimentally rolled his hips. The pain was still there, however it wasn't as bad; you let out a small moan, telling Omega it was okay to continue. His hands gripped tighter to your legs as he picked up the pace, thumbs digging into the skin on your inner thighs with force. Something about the deep sounds Omega made told you he had needed this, his hips were frantic; snapping into you with a loud noise which echoed from the stone walls. Your moans echoed back to your own ears and you wondered if anybody else in the building could hear you. When a hand settled on the centre of your chest, you heard a small gasp from Omega before he quickly brought it away again. "Omega? Omega, what happened?" For a moment, the man was silent. However, his hips suddenly rammed forwards, causing you to harshly move up the desk. He continued this rough, fast pace and groaned deeply as your moans grew louder and louder. Soon, your hands gripped his shoulders and you let out a loud cry as you felt all energy drain from your body. The feeling of this around Omega caused him to follow soon after you, he collapsed onto your chest and breathed hard and deep. The two of you remained like that for a while until the weight on top of you became too much. "O-omega..." He understood what you were asking and stood. You felt him slide from you before he walked to the other side of the room. You tried to sit up, however went light headed and fell back to the desk with a loud thud.

"Here, let me help." He said, you soon felt two hands on your waist as they helped you sit up. The blindfold was removed and Omega stood before you once again in his mask, but nothing else. You smiled weakly, receiving a quiet laugh from the man. "He'll find out, you know? He always finds things out." You simply shrugged as your smile grew, you pressed your lips to the cold mouth of the mask and Omega's hands tightened around your waist.

"It's not like he can kill us, right?" You whispered, smiling when Omega shook his head. "I wonder if he's finished yet." This seemed to spark panic in the man, he quickly retrieved your clothes before finding his own.

"Quickly, get dressed. If he comes back and finds you like this he'll punish us both." Was all Omega said, you shook your head but did as he asked. Once you were both dressed and straightened out once again, Omega checked the hallway before he led you out. You could hear music coming from down the hall, a tune being played on an acoustic guitar. "That's my brother, Alpha. I think you've met." Omega and yourself began walking down the hallway as though nothing had just happened between the two of you. The name seemed familiar to you and so you simply nodded and hummed. "This is our Father's room, he should be asleep. He woke recently, he had a rather stern conversation with Papa. Emitrius was the only one to really defend him, their older brother agreed with their Father. He says their younger brother will be in charge soon. Papa will stay here with us and his brothers." None of this made sense to you, in charge of what? What had Papa done exactly? You were about to ask Omega some of these questions, however you didn't get the chance.

"Omega? Where's Papa? What is she doing here?" A man who looked exactly like Omega asked, only he was smaller and his eyes were darker. The man looked at you through the mask with narrowed eyes before he looked back at Omega. 

"Brother, this is Miss (name). Miss, this is my brother Water. Papa is with Emitrius, they had...issues to discuss." Omega told the smaller man, who simply nodded and reached his hand out to shake yours. When you shook it, he suddenly went wide eyed and brought it away quickly, as though a volt of electricity had been shot into his hand. You went wide eyed and took a step back as the man held his wrist and looked up at Omega. He sighed deeply and shook his head. "I'll tell him, okay? Just... Leave it to me."

"His one rule, Omega! You broke his one rule!" Water replied, his voice was hushed, as though he was afraid of someone hearing. You gasped when you figured the man knew what you and Omega had just done, he turned to look at you and sighed deeply. "When he touches you or her he'll see!" You turned to look at Omega, finding his eyes were glued to the floor. You suddenly realised that when he held your chest and brought his hand away, he must have seen yourself and Papa. Before you could speak, a door opened and you could hear the heavy breathing again. 

"Water? Omega? What is going on?" A fragile sounding voice asked, you took a step back and tried not to gasp when you saw the frail old man step into the dim candle light again. Omega and Water instantly walked to their Father's side and supported him, the pale eyes met your own and you smiled weakly, unsure of what to do. "Well, we have a guest? Boys, why did you not tell me?" 

"She is a friend of mine, Papa's and Emitrius', Father." Omega replied in a quiet voice, when the man held out his hand to you you were confused. However, Omega motioned to you what you needed to do; slowly, you bent and pressed a kiss to the man's large ring, being sure not to touch him. "Well, a pleasure to meet you. Where is your brother? I must speak with him." You assumed he was asking about Papa, Omega told him he was with Emitrius. "Tell him to come back, it is a matter of importance. Water, help me back inside. Omega, make sure this Young Lady gets back safely." With a smile, you bowed to the ancient man again as Water gently walked him back into the dark room behind him. Omega led you back to Emitrius' old room and sighed as he closed the door, he placed a hand on his head as he paced up and down. You sat on one of the old chairs on the room and sighed. 

"Will you relax? What's the worst he can do, anyway?" You asked, Omega turned to look at you but did not stop pacing. You rolled your eyes and shook your head as you watched him. 

"He has ways. He will inflict pain, use us for his own gain. We should not have broken the rule." Omega said, you found how fear of the other man comical, it was as though he believed Papa would kill you both. The two of you remained in silence for a while, the only noises in the room were Omega talking to himself in a language you did not understand and the heels of his shoes against the stone floor. Just then, a thick smoke appeared around the mirror and Omega finally stopped, sighing deeply when he noticed it. "Do not say anything about it, okay?" You simply nodded and watched as he checked his suit was straight before his hands disappeared behind his back. You smiled when Papa appeared in the room, sighing deeply as he finished speaking to himself. 

"Ah, my dear, there you are. I trust Omega kept you entertained?" He asked, you flicked your eyes to Omega and smirked when you saw how tense he was, you simply nodded and smiled. "Good. Now, my brother has an apology to make to you. You know the way?" 

"Yes, I do. Your Father wants to see you, isn't that right, Omega?" You asked the masked man, who narrowed his eyes as he looked at you; wondering why you were acting so calm. Papa raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Omega, who instantly nodded. With a sigh, Papa nodded in return and walked towards the door, stopping when his hand was on the handle. 

"I shall see you very soon, my dear." Papa said to you, with that, he disappeared into the hall. Omega let out a deep breath and looked at you when you stood from the chair and walked towards him. You stood in front of him, reached up on your toes and pressed another kiss to the mouth of the mask. 

"Goodbye, Omega. Try to relax." Was all you whispered before you turned your back and hesitantly walked into the mirror. Your eyes opened when you were on the other side, a familiar smell and warmth surrounded you and you heard the faint sound of a piano playing downstairs. You followed the stair case back down and smiled when you saw Emitrius sitting at the instrument with his back to you, he seemed unaware that you were there. A cigarette sat in an ashtray, smoke slowly rising from it as a glass of half drunk wine stood beside it. You watched the man for a few moments, enjoying the sound of the music and his gentle humming. Now you knew who Emitrius truly was, not only did you wonder how you hadn't worked it out sooner but you also felt concerned about your work with the man. You thought about how to ask him, he didn't even know you were standing there. Maybe you should just leave and go back to your own apartment? Something rose in your chest and you looked at the back of his head once again, thinking of what to say. "So, that's why you hired me?" Your voice startled the man, causing him to jump as he gasped and slammed his fingers down on the piano keys, making you laugh. He turned to look at you and jokingly threw a cushion from the chair at you before he laughed. He turned back to the instrument in front of him and gently ran his gloved fingers over the keys, as though he were admiring them in silence as he thought. 

"I hired you for your work. I loved what I saw in your portfolio and decided to hire you, if you must know. Your parentage is a coincidence." He replied in his usual voice as he continued to play the piano, making you smile. You remained standing by the doorway for a while as you watched the man before you walked beside him and brought his cigarette to your lips, smiling as his eyes flickered up to meet yours. His glasses were still sitting on the floor, there was no need for them now when he was around you. Hearing the man tell you that brought you comfort and a small sense of pride, if it was true. You had another question for him, but hesitated to ask him. Emitrius clearly noticed your expression as he took a drink, you could feel the mismatched eyes bearing into you as you blankly looked at the floor beneath your feet. "What is it?" When he asked this, your eyes met his again and you sighed deeply. 

"Is that why you... kissed me?" You asked him, this made him stop playing. You watched him for a moment, trying to see if there was any signals as to what he was thinking. Finally, he turned to look at you and sighed deeply as he handed you his wine. You took it with a smile and he stood from the stool to pour his own, remaining standing as he took a drink. The way the man's eyes studied you made you feel a little uncomfortable, but you simply smiled to him. Emitrius stepped closer to you and gently placed a hand on your waist, pulling you closer to him as he pressed a gently kiss to your forehead. When he took a step back, you both took a drink from your wines; your heart was beating heavily in your chest and you took a few deep breaths to calm down. Before he spoke, Emitrius took another step closer to you again and placed a hand beneath your chin, making you look up at him. 

"No. The reason I kissed you was because I find you beautiful. You do not remind me of her, you do not look like her. You are the only person since her that has made me feel like this." He replied, his voice sounded sincere and brought a sense of happiness to your chest. He pressed another kiss to your forehead, only this one was longer than the first, before he sighed deeply and took a small step back. Without another word, you nodded and took a drink. "My brother brought it to my attention that I may have overstepped a boundary. If I have offended you in any way..."

"Don't apologise, please. It... didn't bother me." You told him, he smiled and nodded as he took a drink from his wine. You stubbed out the cigarette and finished your glass; Emitrius filled it again and sighed deeply. You shuffled awkwardly on your feet as you wondered whether you should tell him what had just happened. Would he tell Papa? You doubted it, but there was still a risk. With a deep sigh, you looked up at him again and finally spoke. "I... did something stupid." His eyes met yours again as he raised an eyebrow. He remained silent for a few moments before he nodded and smiled a little. 

"You had sex with Omega?" He asked, you went wide eyed when he asked. Emitrius laughed and nodded as he took a drink and walked closer to you, ran a hand down your cheek and smiled. "Breaking my brothers rules already? How dangerous of you." You sighed deeply and took a large drink. "Do not worry, my dear, he won't do anything too serious. Now, how about a hot bath to relax?" You wondered what the man meant and how he even knew, but the sound of a relaxing bath sounded wonderful. With a smile and a nod, you took your hand in his and followed him as he led you upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

The water was just right, not too hot or cold. Emitrius had added in some essential oils to calm you down and a glass of wine stood beside the vintage claw footed tub. Candles were lit around the room and a pleasant fragrance filled the air; Emitrius was sitting in a chair a little distance away from the tub, the sides of the bath were high enough to block your naked body from him. He took a drink from his wine as he flipped the page of the book he was reading, laughing to himself a little before he placed the glass back down.

"Have you read this book, my dear?" He asked, showing you the cover. You smiled as you shook your head, Emitrius instantly sighed and shook his head. "You must! It is a classic, one of my favourites. My brother gave me this, he discovered it some years ago and gave it to me. You know, it is embarrassing when your younger sibling discovers something before you!" You laughed as you nodded and reached down to retrieve your glass, taking a drink as you laid back in the water with a happy sigh. You felt Emitrius watching you before he smiled to himself and looked at the page of his book again. 

"When did you stop living at the church?" You asked him, holding your hands up to the light as you blew a handful of bubbles. Emitrius laughed a little as he watched you before he cleared his throat and took a drink.

"Many years ago now. It was after... the event, I decided there was nothing worth keeping me there besides my family. When I spoke to our Father about it, he approved my decision and gave me the mirrors that meant I could keep connected to them." He told you, you rested your arms over the side of the tub and took a drink from your wine. Emitrius had closed the book and sighed deeply as he thought, his mismatched eyes scanned the room and you couldn't help but notice he looked different when he thought. "Naturally, my brother was not happy about it. My younger brother, Papa of course, agreed with my decision. He even lived with me for a short while, his room has been unchanged since he left. He might come back sometimes, the mirror in his room leads to the church but I do not know." You smiled when he looked over at you and smiled a little, crossing one leg over the other as he finished his wine before filling the glass again. He stood and sat beside the bath as he filled yours, but remained sitting. When a cold hand slipped into yours, you looked and smiled when you saw him tracing the lines of your palm with the tip of his index finger.

"Where is your older brother? I've never met him. I've met your Father, he seems kind. If it's not rude to ask, how old is he?" Emitrius laughed when you asked this, his eyes met yours and he sighed a little as he thought. "Never mind. That old?" He simply laughed and nodded before you both took a drink from your wines. 

For a moment, you both remained in silence. You looked down at the water gently rippling around your legs, with one hand you splashed it around a little and smiled. Your mind wandered go what Papa was doing, did he know you were here like this? You wandered if Omega was alright.

"Each person is tempted when they are dragged away by their own evil desire and enticed." Emitrius suddenly said, you looked down at him to find him moving the wine around the sides of his glass. "James, 1:14. Have you read the Bible?" You simply laughed and shook your head, Emitrius laughed with you before he nodded and cleared his throat. "Don't. It's not worth it. It says lots about lust, about how it is a bad thing. But you seem happy." You looked down at him again, but before you could ask him what he meant, Emitrius laughed a little before he stood from the floor, picked up a towel and handed it to you. "I can tell you are thinking of my brother. Although I do not think lust is a bad thing, I think you should be cautious." With that, he offered a small smile and left the room. You remained sitting in the bathtub for a short while longer, thinking about what he had said, before you finally stood and wrapped the towel around you.  
~  
As you stood at the top of the stairs you could hear talking and classical music coming from downstairs. Emitrius had left a clean dress on the chair in the bathroom for you, it was mid length and a dark green. You didn't know where he got it from, but it fit you perfectly. As you slowly walked downstairs, the voices became clearer and you stopped just outside the front room to listen to what they were saying.  
"He'll understand. You know him, he puts on a front. Everything has to be a performance." The first voice said, you didn't recognise it: it was low and sounded rough. You heard Emitrius laugh followed by the sound of a match being struck followed by liquid being poured.

"Look who's talking." Emitrius replied, you could tell he had his usual smile on his face as he spoke. "You are just as dramatic as he is, you know? At least he's fun with his dramatic outbursts. You simply give people a stare of death." You put a hand over your mouth to stop yourself laughing, you guessed the two men were talking about Papa, but who was the other man? You heard a deep sigh, followed by another laugh from Emitrius.

"Please. Don't make this about me, you're the one feeding into this lie. He will be even more dramatic ow, knowing his own brother has been covering something up from him. And you have the gall to call me dramatic? I'm not the one who moved from his rightful home because a woman rebuffed him. That is why you have all of... this, isn't it? The excessive furniture, you're appearance. Please." The other man said, you went a little wide eyed when you heard him talk about Emitrius and your Mother. It must be someone who knew him well.

"How dare you?!" You heard Emitrius shout, you quickly walked into the room and gasped when you saw an older man standing opposite Emitrius, his face was painted like a skull, though it looked very different from Emitrius and Papa. He looked back at you, looking you up and down for a moment before he turned to look back at Emitrius, who walked over to you and stood in front of you with his arm reaching out to you, as though he was protecting you. "Leave her be, she has nothing to do with this!" The older man laughed and shook his head as he looked at the floor whilst Emitrius turned to look at you over his shoulder. You simply looked back at him, neither of you said anything.

"Nothing to do with this? She is the one who caused this! If she just followed his rule then none of this would have happened and we would all have been saved from what he is going to do." The man replied, walking closer to Emitrius, he instantly stepped back, moving you with him. This made the other man laugh as he stopped and shook his head again.

"Excuse me, but what am I supposed to have done? Up my knowledge, I've just come to see a friend, Sir." You said, hearing a small laugh from Emitrius whilst the other man glared at you. You suddenly felt threatened, you clutched onto Emitrius' arm and looked down at the floor.

"Don't call him Sir, he's not anybody important. In fact, he was just leaving. Weren't you, brother?" When Emitrius said this, you gasped and looked back at the other man. His eyes looked back at you as he remained still for a moment, eventually he nodded and began to walk towards the door. When he was in the doorway, he stopped and turned go look at you again, he walked to you and stopped right in front of you. Instead of moving away, you ignored Emitrius' warnings and stood in front of the other man. He was much taller than you and looked down at you with a piercing gaze.

"You will soon see the damage you have caused, girl. Soon enough." Was all the man whispered before he turned and left. You let out a deep breath when you saw smoke appearing from the hallway mirror, Emitrius let out a sigh as he lit a cigarette and walked to pour himself a whiskey. You turned to look at him and tried to judge his behaviour, was he angry with you? Or relieved his brother had left?

"You must excuse my brother. Me and him have not had a good relationship since I moved from the church. He can be... very confrontational. Ignore what he says. Now, drink this. It will help you relax." Emitrius handed you a glass of whiskey and blew out a large cloud of smoke. You nodded as you took the glass and took a sip, coughing as it warmed your throat and chest. You looked down at the floor before sitting down on the couch behind you. What did he mean by what he said to you? You took another large drink from the whiskey and coughed again. You suddenly felt a sharp pain in your head, followed by a dizzy and sick feeling. "(name)? Oh, are you okay? Here, lay down!" Emitrius quickly put out his cigarette and ran to your side, he took the now empty glass from you and set it on the floor just in time before your hands fell limp, as did the rest of your limbs. Emitrius gently laid you down on the couch and placed some cushions beneath your head. "Can you hear me? What is it?" You tried to speak to him, however when you opened your mouth no words came. Emitrius suddenly looked up, towards the doorway and went wide eyed. "What are you doing here?" You tried to move your neck to see who arrived, however when you tried, you felt dizzy once again and soon passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

The room around you smelt like candles, smoke and incense. Your vision was blurred and you felt dizzy and nauseous, you stumbled forward for a little while before you felt yourself falling. Your hands, luckily, stopped you falling by clutching onto the cold stone wall ahead of you: your heart was beating rapidly and there was a lump at the back of your throat. A bitter taste suddenly rose up your chest, throat and into your mouth before you vomited, coughing as you tried to catch your breath.

"Hello?" You called, only hearing your own voice echo back to you. With a groan, you began to walk forwards again, keeping your hands on the wall, as your heavy breathing echoed from the walls. The hallway was dimly lit, only lit by two large candles at the end. In the distance, you could hear someone talking: it sounded like a woman who was crying. Your heat continued to spin as you walked and you had a shooting pain in your stomach. "H-hello? Is anybody there? I... I need some help." Your voice echoed from the walls once again, however the sound of the woman grew louder, she was now joined by someone else. The dim candlelight grew closer as you reached the end of the hall, there was only one way to turn and so you followed the walls around. When you looked up, your surroundings had changed: the walls were covered in a dark red cloth that puddled onto the wooden floor and in the centre of the room was an altar. A lit black candle sat on the altar, as well as an open book: the book looked old and some of the thin, discoloured pages are torn. A sound came from behind you, causing you to turn and gasp a little when you saw a large mirror taking up most of the wall. On the other side was a young looking woman facing the mirror, however there was a tall man standing in front of her, with his back to you. The woman was holding a small dagger, it looked like a letter opener and she had it stretched out towards the man. You stepped closer to the mirror as you watched the man as he continued to walk closer to the woman, you could no longer hear what they were saying but she looked scared of the man. After a short while of watching them, the woman screamed loudly and lunged forward with the dagger, sticking it into the man's chest. The man span around, holding the blade of the dagger as the woman ran from the room: when Emitrius' eyes met yours you gasped loudly. His face was painted like a skull once again and he was wearing long black robes, he remained still as he looked back at you. After taking the last steps forward, you placed your hands on the mirror and screamed as it smashed, sending sharp shards flying across the room and into your hands.

"Miss! Wake up! Omega! Papa! Something is happening!" You heard a voice shout close to you, your hands stung as the glass embedded into your skin and you could feel tears falling from your tightly closed eyes. Two cold, rough hands clutched to your wrists to stop your arms waving wildly. "She just screamed and started to attack me! I didn't do anything, I promise!"

"Stop worrying, Water. I know you did not do anything. The poor girl is panicking. Go and open the door for me." You heard a familiar voice say, your eyes slowly opened and your arms stilled. Through blurred vision, you saw Omega sitting beside you. His blue eyes were filled with worry as he looked down at you and took hold of your shaking hands. "Can you see me? Hello? Can you talk?" You simply nodded your head. "Good. Now, put your arms around my neck." You did as Omega said and groaned as he lifted you from the couch you were laying on and began to walk you down the hall. There was another man walking beside Omega, who you recognised to be Water, who was also looking down at you with concern in his eyes. When Water opened a door further down the hall, you were once again laid down on a large bed before Omega and Water stood beside you. 

"Well, how is she?" You heard a voice ask. When Papa stepped into view, you attempted to sit up but felt dizzy once again. "Please, my Dear, relax. Now, how do you feel?" Papa sat beside you on the bed and placed a gloved hand on your leg, rubbing it soothingly as he smiled to you. "I... I feel ill. And dizzy. What's going on?" You finally managed to ask, you noticed Omega's eyes relaxed a little when he heard your fragile sounding voice, though he didn't say anything. Papa hummed to himself as he looked around the room briefly, you noticed there was something odd about him. He crossed one slender leg over the other and turned to look back at you, only this time he smiled a little. "You came over ill when my brothers were speaking. I have a feeling our oldest brother had something to do with it. Let's just say he has ways of the dark arts. Come, you must drink. Omega, wine." Papa clicked his fingers as he demanded this of Omega, who obediently fetched a goblet of wine and handed it to you with a gentle bow of his head. "Now, leave us." This struck even more panic with you and you turned to look at Omega to see he was wide eyed as he looked at Papa. However, he simply nodded and left the room with the other Ghoul knowledge as Water. When you looked back at Papa, he had removed one white glove and was examining a long, thin finger as he sighed deeply. You took a drink from the wine and only now did you notice the green dress had been swapped with a long black robe, it was baggy around your frame and hung from your shoulders awkwardly. "I know. About you and Omega." You coughed as you swallowed the wine when he spoke, looking at him with wide eyes. He turned to look at you and smiled once again as the ungloved hand climbed your leg, pushing up the robe as it went. "Do not worry. I am not angry. Not with you, Omega should have known better. You were bound to feel some attraction to him. All I want to know is..." When Papa said this with a whisper, he crawled closer to you until he was straddling your thighs. His face was close to yours and you could smell something bitter on his breath, it was warm as it hit your cheeks. His gloved fingers wrapped around yours as you held the goblet. As you began to breathe heavily, you looked into Papa's eyes to find him smirking a dark smirk, his mismatched eyes seemed darker than usual and you knew he was planning something. "All I want to know is who did you prefer? Omega? Or me?" You let out a small gasp when he whispered this into your ear which made him laugh before his tongue licked a long line from your ear to your collar bone, emitting a long groan from your mouth. His fingers tightened around your own and he sat back to look into your eyes again, this time they seemed filled with something other than mischief. "I asked... who did you prefer? Did Omega thrill you as much as I did? Please you?" Papa whispered the last part of the question, letting a high pitched moan escape his lips after as he ran a free hand down his own body before you, making you groan as you followed it down his chest before it settled on his Crotch. "Did he?" Your eyes locked onto his once again and, slowly, you shook your head. A smile crept onto the skeletal face before a deep, animalistic growl rose up Papa's chest and throat. He clutched onto the goblet before throwing it across the room, sending wine flooding across the room as the heavy goblet fell to the floor with a metallic crash. Papa pulled you down using your legs before he wrapped them around his thin waist, settling between them as his chest touched yours. Your hands climbed into his black hair, messing it up with a small smirk before you crashed your lips onto his: they were cold and tasted bitter, but there was something addictive about them, you wanted more. You pulled him down even closer to you to deepen the kiss, smiling against his lips when you felt his hands climb your thighs, brushing around your bare hips before he began to laugh darkly at the discovery you were without underwear. One hand left your thigh to begin undoing his trousers whilst the other tightly gripped your thigh before slapping it, sending a sharp sound around the room. He leant forward again and pressed a kiss to your throat, sending shivers down your spine. "Did Omega make you feel better than you ever had? Like you'd never been touched?" As he asked this, Papa pushed into you and you both groaned loudly, he leant closer to you again as he rolled his hips, his hand settled on your chest and his eyes locked onto yours. You moaned quietly as your legs tightened around his waist, making him smile as he sat back, pushing back into you faster. He unhooked your legs and held them up, throwing them over his shoulders as he looked down at you with a devilish grin. He ran his tongue down the side of one of your shins, making you moan once again. "Did Omega make you make those sounds? Could he make you be so loud you were scared I would hear? Or our brothers, perhaps?" His hands tightened around your legs as he pushed in harder and faster, causing you both to moan louder and the bed to creak. After a while in this position, Papa suddenly flipped you so you were sitting on top of him, his bony fingers dug into your hips as he guided you. His smile seemed less devilish now as he looked up at you, for the first time you wondered if this is how he looked when he was truly happy. Your hands settled in his chest as your eyes closed due to the feeling, your head fell back, exposing your throat to him. Within seconds, you felt his mouth latch onto your throat whilst one hand supported the back of your head. He sucked at the skin and ran his tongue along it, causing you to moan loudly at every single sensation. When Papa laid back, it wasn't long until you both came to your end. When you did and had regained your breath to an extent, you made a move to climb from Papa, however he grabbed your arm and brought you to lay on his chest. For a while, neither of you said anything: you enjoyed the feeling of Papa brushing his fingers through your hair. "I saw the two of you, you know?" With this, you looked up at him to find him smiling a little. "Do not look so worried. I won't hurt you." You simply nodded and laid back down. However, you were soon disturbed by a knock at the door that caused Papa to groan. "What?" "Papa, your Father wishes to see you. He says it's time." You heard Omega call from the other side. When you looked up at Papa you saw his smile had vanished and he looked as he always did. You finally stood from him and straightened out the robe. "Open the door." Papa said to you as he sat up, running a hand across his forehead to wipe away the sweat, however he did not neaten his hair or fasten his trousers. When you opened the door, Omega looked at you and bowed his head slightly, to which you did the same. He was clearly looking for signs that Papa had hurt you. "Where are the others?" Papa asked as he stood from the bed, sliding a hand through his hair as he looked at Omega. You noticed the Ghoul's eyes move to Papa's trousers as he fastened them again before he looked at you, though you could not see any emotion in them. "Up-upstairs. Your older brother has decided not to go, your Father and oldest brother are there along with the others." Omega replied, his voice sounded a little different as he replied to Papa, avoiding your gaze. With a sigh, Papa nodded and brought the long cloak from a hook in the corner, along with a large hat like the Pope's. "Very well. My dear, will you find my brother? He will keep you company. I am afraid we will be occupied until tomorrow." Was all Papa said as he walked to you, stopped to kiss your hand and shoot a glance to Omega through the corner of his eye before leaving through the door. Omega did not move, however, he remained looking down at the floor, silent. "Omega, listen..." You began to say, putting a hand on the man's arm which he quickly shook off. You gasped as you took a step backwards, noticing his eyes burning with fury as he looked down at you. Without saying another word, he turned and slammed the door behind him with such force the painting on the wall shook. ~ You wandered around the halls for a while, not particularly looking for Emitrius. Was Omega angry with you, Papa or both? You sighed deeply as you rested your back against the stone wall of the hallway and slid down until you were sitting on the floor. You felt awful, why did you keep doing this? With another sigh, you closed your eyes. "This place has that effect on most people, my Dear." You heard Emitrius say a short distance away from you, when you opened your eyes and looked up you were a little surprised to see him standing there in his robes with his face like a skeleton. He held his hands out to you, when you took them he helped you to your feet and instantly held you close to his chest. As you clutched onto his robes, you remembered what you saw in the mirror. Taking a small step away, you reached your hands out and began to open his robes, making Emitrius laugh. "Is this the right place?" You remained silent as you fully exposed his chest, gasping when you saw the large wound where the woman had stabbed him, it looked larger than what a letter opener could do. When your eyes met his, they seemed shocked that you know it was there, however he asked no questions. Instead, he took your hands in his, pressed a kiss to your hair and sighed. "I think we both need a drink." When you got back to your apartment, you had a quick shower and changed your clothes before pouring a drink for yourself and Emitrius. You couldn't help but laugh at the sight of him sitting on your couch in his robes and skeletal make up. You handed him a glass of wine and sat down next to him with a sigh. "Why did she do that? My Mother." You asked, Emitrius turned to look at you with a raised eyebrow as he took a drink. "Why did she stab you? I saw it, after your brother did something to me... I had a weird vision. You and my mother were standing on the other side of a mirror and she stabbed you. You... looked right at me." Now his eyes widened and he gently placed the glass down, his hands took hold of yours and you noticed how cold and tense he was. "Emitrius? I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said anything." "No, I do not mind. It's just... Your mother did not stab me. Your Father did." When he said this, you gasped and felt a tear rise in your eye. Emitrius sighed deeply and revealed the scar to you once again, you sat on your knees as you ran your fingertips along the bumped skin. "He heard your Mother... thinking about me when she thought your Father was out. When I next visited, I did not know he was there. And... Well, the rest you know." You looked up at him and he laughed when he noticed you were crying. "Hey, no tears! I am okay, it will take more than a knife to kill me." You laughed a little and nodded as he brushed away the tears with his thumb. "I do not want you to go back to the Church until I go with you. Do you understand?" "Why? What's going on there?" You asked, Emitrius simply signed as he looked at you, making you nod. "I understand." Just then, there was a knock at your door. You excused yourself as you stood from the couch to open it, gasping when you saw your Mother on the other side. "M-Mother?" You heard Emitrius shuffle behind you as he stood from the couch, though did not move. "I hope you don't mind, I was in the area and thought I'd stop by! Why are you crying? What's happened?" She asked as she walked into the room and closed the door, hugging you tightly which made you laugh. A lump had risen to your throat as you turned around to look at Emitrius, he was looking directly at your Mother with wide eyes: you had never seen him like this. The mismatched eyes looked somehow more striking when they were widened. Your mother walked into the room, straight past him and sat where you were on the couch. "It's freezing in here! And do you have one of those awful incense sticks lit? I hate those things, I always have." You looked at Emitrius again to see him still looking at your Mother. Why could she not see him? "I-I'll fetch you some wine." Was all you said, silently motioning for Emitrius to follow you down the hall. When he did, you stood close to him and noticed his eyes were still wide: he looked in shock. "Why can't she see you? Can she hear you?" You whispered, though Emitrius simply shook his head. "She... chose to forget me. She cannot see me or hear me. That's why she dislikes my smell. Did you know she was coming?" He asked, finally looking down at you, however he soon shook his head. "Of course you didn't. I'm sorry." You simply shook your head as you poured another glass for your Mother. "She...does not look like she used to. The glow she had, the spark has gone." You took hold of Emitrius' hand and squeezed it tightly before you led him back into the front room. ~ Your mother left a few hours later, when she did Emitrius stood from the couch and laughed to himself. "What do you think would have happened if she could see me?" You turned to look at him and laughed as he did, shaking your head as you sighed. "I'm so sorry." Was all you said before he held out his arms to you, welcoming you with a large hug. He sighed and kissed your hair once again before he stood back and wiped his eye, you had not noticed he had started to cry. "I should get back to the church. Father will be looking for me. Remember what I asked of you?" He asked, you simply nodded and smiled a little. "Goodbye, my dear." With that, Emitrius kissed your hand and walked down your hall. When you smelt the incense smell grow stronger and a thick black smoke came from your bedroom, you knew he had left. You hoped he was okay, after seeing your Mother again after so many years, you did not know what he was truly thinking.


End file.
